Under the Star of Destiny
by Maggiesnape
Summary: Back in Snape’s day, he was a student thriving at Hogwarts. He finds comfort in an acquaintance he has known since year one and now he decides to test their friendship by becoming her Guardian.


**Name:** Maggie

**Title of Story:** Under the Star of Destiny

**Summary:** Back in Snape's day, he was a student thriving at Hogwarts while being bullied and socially tortured by James Potter and his gang of friends. He finds comfort in an acquaintance he has known since year one and now he decides to push their friendship further. Never realizing her fate, he pursues a relationship with the first High Summoner of Hogwarts and becomes her Guardian. 

**Categories:** Romance, Altered Universe, Mixed, Love and Violence

**Pairings:** Snape/Other

**Author's Notes:** This story is mixed with Final Fantasy X and a little of Final Fantasy X-2 which was altered to for interesting twists and turns. It takes place while Snape is in his seventh year and is about to graduate. Some of the words might seem incorrect but according to the games, that is the way they are spelt. 

**Disclaimer: **Maester Seymour, Rikku, Sin, Omega, Spira, Ilfrit, Shiva, Song of Prayer, Lady Yunalesca, Chamber of the Fayth, Aeons, High Summoner, Guaridans, Sending Dance, the Farplane, Guado, and anything else that I missed are all used courtesy of Final Fantasy X for PS2. The name Paine is used courtesy of Final Fantasy X-2 PS2. Sephrioth is used courtesy of Final Fantasy Seven. Songs are from the DDRMax series and Kelis' Milkshake from the album Tasty. Scorpion, the Netherealms, Moloch, Reptile, is used courtesy of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance for PS2. Ivy Sword, Raphael Sorel are used courtesy of Soul Calibur 2 for PS2. Raccoon City is from Resident Evil. Mundus, Griffin, are from Devil Mary Cry for PS2. All of the Harry Potter characters and situations are used courtesy of  J.K Rowling's Harry Potter series, even though its based twenty years before the Goblet of Fire because in the GOF Snape is around 38 years old. In this story he is 18 and his love interest is 18 also. **  
Rating: R-for violence, young sex (over 17 though), rape, blood and gore, minor epic battle scenes. **

Hint: There might be a sequel for this too…                                      

**Chapter 1: The Assignment******

As a familiar group of friends hung out by the lake early after a long summer reunion, someone had something on his mind. Being lonely all this time finally made him think that maybe a girl would be great for company, a relationship or even more. The only problem was everyone objected to the opinion because everyone was after the same prize leaving only one winner and the rest downright losers. The prize was none other then Paine, a beautiful long black haired young lady who was soon to graduate with the rest. Her body was perfect, her height made her look almost statuesque in front of all her friends. Her eyes were piercing blue and skin was like golden silk with a shimmer that was more lively then fireflies at night. She had many hobbies, including sword fighting, dancing, singing, and sometimes writing in her spare time. She was definitely fighting material and someone you wouldn't want to mess with. Her style was all her own-leather boots and crazy yet fashionable apparel. It changed every day but the message was always the same, "dangerous and unpredictable." Paine was the Slytherin Seeker and extremely popular, while Snape was always the one left behind and put down by pretty much everybody he knew. He never spoke to anyone except his two friends, Lucius and Tom Riddle. As they sat together by the lake an interesting conversation began."Would you like to do me a favor Severus?" Lucius asked. Snape turned and spoke, "what's the problem?"

"Well you know Paine fairly well, I think I like her-I was wondering if you can hook me up with her" Lucius asked with an impatient smile on his face.

"I don't know Paine very well, we just worked together on a project together last year that doesn't count" Snape replied.

"I heard that Paine will be teaming up with the Magical Law Enforcement Squad, seems like the perfect place for such an aggressive young lady" Riddle said.

"What, have you spoken to her lately or something Tom?" Lucius asked.

"I try to speak to her but she usually gives one worded answers, either a yes or no question will get you an answer sometimes" Riddle answered. Snape asked, "Why are you interested in her anyways? Her ego is about the same size of James Potter's except she completely uses it towards her house and not herself."

"See that's what I like about her, she's totally a Slytherin at heart and is completely proud of being who she is" Lucius replied.

"Well I know there is more to her then her Slytherin promotional skills; you don't even know who she really is!" Severus scowled.

"So will you help Lucius?" Tom Riddle asked impatiently once more. Snape huffed and puffed, then thought for awhile.

"What if I don't want to? Nobody would even talk to me so how am I supposed to make her interested in you" Snape answered staring Lucius in the eyes. Lucius didn't answer but Riddle had an answer of his own. "Fine be that way-I will do it for him then."

"Thanks Tom," Lucius said and smiled arrogantly. "How about a bet, whoever gets a piece (sex) earns around 500 Galleons. The first to score a kiss earns 100 Galleons, and the first to get a relationship earns the most-I am not sure exactly how much yet but I will think of a price in the meantime. Anyone on?" Riddle nodded in agreement and Snape gave an uncertain look. Then he stood up and left, began to walk back to his dormitory-away from some of his problems. Once he got to his dormitory he sat himself on the couch, completely ignoring his surroundings a rather familiar voice echoed through his head.

"How was your summer, Severus?" the girl asked. Snape slowly looked beside him-left and right-then his eyes met the glorious eyes of Paine. His heart skipped a beat and his breath halted.

"Umm fine. And yours?"

"It was---okay, a lot of terrible things happened. The only good thing so far was seeing you again especially after all that's happened to you about two years ago" Paine said.

"What happened?" Snape asked curiously.

"Can I trust you with a secret; I have known you for about seven years now?" Paine asked.

"Of course-I am great at keeping secrets" Snape said. Paine made an observant look around the room, probably making sure nobody was listening.

"I won the World Tournament in Sword fighting and Tai Kwon Do-that's the good news. The bad news is my mom-she was always suicidal and when her husband left her she blamed everything on me-we got into a huge argument about everything and she just killed herself. I don't know what I did wrong but after this year of school I will have nowhere else to go-nobody wants anything to do with me-I guess I better get that job A.S.A.P" Paine said, eyes watering and hands trembling. Snape was definitely feeling bitter and almost wanted to comfort her, he reached over and rubbed her right hand. She was drying her tears with her left, Snape couldn't see those ones. He felt her hand relax and take hold of his, "I'm sorry I've been nothing but stressed out all summer."

"Are you on your mother's will?" Snape asked.

"No-she always hated me, I was her biggest mistake. I even had to pay my way through Hogwart's. I don't even have a home to go home to for the holidays" Paine sobbed. Snape attempted to comfort her the best way he learned from his mother, a hug allowing her to cry on his shoulder. She did so quietly.

"Thank you so much for listening."

"Paine-if you need anything or just someone to listen, you can always come to me" Snape whispered into her ear, his hands caressed her hair in exploration. It was the first time he was this close to someone so popular. They slowly let go of each other and shared an understanding look, they connected finally but was only something friendly. He wouldn't tell Lucius and Tom a thing because that was a secret and Paine would always wear a smile no matter how bad the situation was. Snape personally knew she would get over it in no time, she was great at getting over issues and problems and something of this magnitude would only take a week or two. She had her future planned since year six and has a scholarship to go to any higher class school after graduating. Yes, she was all organized and something like that wouldn't hold her down. Snape had all the confidence in her and he hoped that it would somehow help her out. She would always find her way even though she might be a little discouraged. After the conversation ended, Snape split and headed to his room the moment Lucius and Tom entered the room as though they owned the place. Snape's unstoppable hatred and loathing for James Potter remained but something more important was lingering in his mind-graduating and moving on with his life. However payback was definitely on his mind, if Paine won the match against Gryffindor it would be payback enough. But more personal humiliation would be adding insult to injury and that's exactly what Snape wanted to do whether or not Slytherin won Quidditch this year. Lucius watched Paine as she sat there thinking in her own private state of mind, stared at her as he was hunting and finally approached like a tiger.

"Hello there may I ask you something?" Lucius said as he sat down very close to her, invading her personal space.

"Yeah" Paine answered looking sour.

"Tell me-do you think I am attractive?" Lucius asked, pointing his nose into the air in fabulous glory.

"Huh" Paine mumbled as she stood up and walked away, Lucius stared at her backside which was full and round. It was late that night and the first day of school was going to begin in the morning, Paine needed her rest and didn't feel like socializing with low lives.

"Women, they don't know what they are missing" Lucius mumbled angrily.

"Right" Riddle said, listening to her last footsteps as she entered her room. Where she would talk to her friends and say her goodnights before going to bed. Everyone was a young adult now and relationships were budding everywhere except under Lucius' nose. Riddle himself took personal interest in Paine but he wouldn't approach her in front of all his friends to get humiliated; Snape had advantages that were unexplainable except for the fact that Paine finds him very attractive. 

**Chapter 2: World Champion**

Around five am Snape woke up early in order to avoid his really demanding buddies for some private time in the Common Room. As he slowly and drearily walked down the stairs he heard something, a feminine voice yelling and grunting unfamiliar words. He decided to turn his strides into sneaks, once he could see what was happening he stared in awe at the fabulous dancing with sword in hand-Paine. Fully dressed with hair floating gracefully with every twist and turn, the sword only appeared to be nothing but a flash of silver light circling her body. Her perfect breasts bounced with every jump and groove, her tight buttocks always appeared to be flexing. She was definitely a pretty sight, even more so-the boys-all of them could just not take their eyes off her every time she passed by. Paine was always the talk of the town, besides James and his gang; followed by the constant bullying of him (Snape). After a long moment of thought and observation she performed the one move that literally made Snape gasp in shock. After that little number, she closed her eyes, sighed, and the sword split into razor like pieces on a string of metal. Followed by twirling and whipping the ground in the most amazing ways, it really sounded like a whip. Paine shouted some more and struck a pose after wrapping it around her waist. Shortly after that she whipped it out in front of her and the whip like weapon turned into a sword once again. Snape had to pick his jaw up off the ground in order to continue his way down to the Common Room, but he was in for a surprise. Paine appeared to be looking at him, but she shouldn't be able to see since he was in the dark shadow of the doorway. She smiled, jumped up, spun around, aimed her sword, and it split and missed his face by a pinch.

"Hello Severus, I guess you caught me" Paine said as the sword went to its original shape.

"At a bad time I suppose" Snape answered, reassuring himself that his face was still unbroken.

"Oh no, I thought I might scare you a little. No harm done-at least it's nothing to be ashamed of" Paine said as her sword disappeared into thin air.

"So how's it feel being the world champion?" Snape asked.

Paine smiled, "great-more empowering then ever. I never felt so strong but I haven't quite discovered what I was looking for."

"What is it you are looking for?" he asked while winking in curiosity.

"Umm-something a little more powerful, I guess my destiny. The Headmaster told me that there is something more to me then what meets the eye and I think I believe him. He also said that I will be receiving a rather large Christmas gift from him this year as a hint. Headmaster also said that using it will be almost the same as the sword but a little more complicated" Paine stated. She sat down on the velvet green couch afterwards and sighed, "I hope it's worth while."

"I would like to see it once you receive it" Snape said after taking a relatively close seat to his friend.

"Don't worry you will definitely be the first to see it, like you were with my sword summoning" Paine said. "I better go and get some rest, I was only training. It's what I was supposed to do if I want to stay on task. See you later-Severus," she said and touched his sallow cheek with her silky right hand. Snape savored the moment and watched her as she walked back to her dormitory. He did feel for her; but he couldn't let those feelings show. Snape had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Paine, while the rest of them met her in Potions class. Of course Potions was the most boring class of the day but Snape didn't mind getting to work with Paine as a partner, they never really talked in class unless it had something to do with the subject at the moment.

After a long day of classes Paine decided to go and reminisce by the lake while Snape and his pals did the same on the opposite side (so that Tom and Lucius could see her.)

"Any luck with Paine?" Tom Riddle asked while staring at the now sighing Paine. Lucius shook his head slowly and angrily.

"None-not even a touch."

"Any luck with you Severus?" Riddle asked again.

"No" Snape lied, through his pearly whites. There was quite a breeze that day and it was warm enough not to wear coats or cloaks. Paine was wearing a long black skirt that was light, a peasant style top, and as usual let her hair down. The wind made her look like a dark angel as it rippled through her skirt, hair, and sleeves. It became obvious that she was still upset; she stood still with her eyes closed and arms crossed. She was one with the wind for the time being, completely lost in her confusion and slowly falling apart inside. Snape didn't know if Tom or Lucius could see it, but she was at the breaking point.

"Severus I dare you to approach her" Tom said acting immature.

"Act your age-daring is completely a first year thing" Snape answered. The longer they stared at Paine the more interesting she became, the water even seemed to be under her control now. All of a sudden she began to dance and everything was in her control for the time being. The more she moved the higher the tides became until they nearly splashed her. She summoned her sword and another, and then continued dancing in a ritualistic manner. It was exciting and the trio had to pick up their jaws off the ground once again-after her big finish with the whip like transformation of her weapons. Her power and inner strength was quite amazing, Snape began to wonder if she really is a Witch.

"She's so cool" Lucius said in excitement.

"Please just do us a favor and at least give us a good name so that she might be interested in us?" Tom pleaded.

"Ahh fine but under one condition-you never bother me again for her attention" Snape gave in.

"Deal" Riddle said and nodded. Snape stood up and made the long walk around to the other side of the lake where Paine stood, taking in the air. He didn't quite know what to think or say but when he entered her personal space. Once he got close enough, close enough to speak to her-she didn't even take notice in his presence until he tapped her shoulder. Paine still didn't turn, but she began to talk.

"Yes Severus-what do you want with me today?"

"Nothing much-I just wanted to see how you are doing and probably what you are doing?" Snape said nervously, running his hand through his hair.

"Well I was just practicing a sending dance-it's part of what I might be doing for the rest of my useless life" Paine said. Snape stepped closer, so he could see her blue eyes. She was crying once again and the strain was getting to her head, she needed a release or someone to hold her.

"Your life is not useless and neither are you. I understand that a lot of weight is on your shoulders but you can't be a victim to that-show the world and your mother what you can do, send her off to the Farplane where she belongs" Snape said trying to bring her confidence level a little higher.

"How do you know about the Farplane?" Paine asked, her hair fluttering in the wind once again.

"I did my homework, actually I had a project on High Summoners in year one at Hogwarts" Snape mentioned.

"Oh yeah-I forgot. So I guess that is what got your attention today huh" Paine said.

"Umm-no, but you are going to become High Summoner of Hogwarts?" Snape snapped.

"Maybe, what if I was? You know a Summoner, a singer, and Quidditch player all at once-basically a general entertainer" Paine suggested.

"I think that it seems really complicated, you can't balance them all at once. What happened to the Magical Law Enforcement Squad?" Snape asked.

"Oh yeah-that too, I can do it. There are so many things I want to do in life-I really hope I can do them all" Paine sighed. Meanwhile his buddies on the other side were giggling with excitement, completely thinking that they got their attention.

"Severus all I want is to be happy, but it feels as though I will never be" Paine said, with her now watery eyes. Snape reached out to touch her while forgetting his friends was watching on the other side; he dried her tears and gave her yet another friendly hug. She held him in her arms just as he did with her awhile ago.

"Severus I need to ask you a favor, would you like to assist me in a Cloister of Trials? It allows me to get my first Aeon and it's my destiny to," Paine whispered into his ear.

"Yes I would, when is it?" Snape asked as the hug ended.

"I don't exactly know, the Headmaster will tell me so be prepared for a battle or even a challenge" Paine said.

"No problem-I will get going now see you later" Snape said, after giving her a look of appreciation. Paine flirted back and turned around to face the lake once again to end her session with the spirits. Luckily it wasn't a full blown sending dance she would have to sing the song of prayers while dancing to be an official one. Snape completely forgot to recommend his buddies to her; honestly he didn't care and was happy he finally got to work close by her side. He wasn't sure exactly what he was doing but he knew it could be an adventure of a lifetime. 

**Chapter 3: Surprise Party**

It wasn't long before everybody knew that Paine had become the world champion overall extreme fighting, obviously her friends and comrades would want to celebrate with a surprise party. As soon as Snape entered the Common Room he was told to hush up and hide somewhere by his Slytherin comrades, some he never even spoke to. He decided to go into his room and wait for the moment the sudden screaming was over. Snape could hear the beat of the high octane music they were playing, it was catchy and it made him want to dance. Nobody was singing because everyone knew that she would want to sing and in all kinds of languages. When the time came Paine was always the entertainer, depending on how she feels.

"Surprise, congratulations!" suddenly echoed through the dorm like thunder and that was Snape's cue to get downstairs. When he did all he could see was a bunch of girls hugging Paine all at once, all she was saying was "thanks."

"So are you going to sing? 'Tis your party after all girl," Narcissa egged her on. Paine shook her head no at first and then everybody continued to egg her on some more.

"Fine I'll do it," with a big fake smile on her face. There was a microphone and her band waiting for her, Paine caught sight of Snape and winked at him before she took her place. She took the microphone and spun, within that moment her clothing became pearly white and glowed then formed an even more interesting garment. A short stylish black kilt, black knee high boots, and a deep v neck top completed the transformation, along with her long beaded earrings. Her black hair became long curly locks which made her look like she just came fresh from the hairdresser.

"Are you ready? Let's begin!" Paine shouted and began to dance, while the music was getting even more intense. Snape stared at her mesmerizing moves, even more then a Veela's. She usually did a dance number before singing, just to get her all hyped up for her performance. Everybody was already dancing to the music and trying to mimic her moves. Snape just stood and watched in the midst of all the gyrating bodies, hips, and swaying hair. Paine finally began to sing and everyone stopped to watch because she did more then just sing she danced fabulously too

. 

_"(My generation)_

_CJ rocks the nation_

_Solid is my foundation_

_I give you information_

_Help you with the situation_

_Play me, radio station_

_With no, complication_

_I am an inspiration_

_To the whole generation_

Paine began to do a hair toss and throwing her hands in the air, one at a time.

_Party, throw your hands up_

_Party, throw your hands up_

_Party, throw your hands up_

_Get 'em up high_

_Party, throw your hands up_

_Party, throw your hands up_

_Party, throw your hands up_

_Get 'em up high_

Paine stopped hair tossing and began moving even more creatively.

_(My generation)_

_It's my generation, feel the rhythm combination_

_And take my hand, to understand_

_It's my generation, feel the rhythm of the nation_

_Take my hand, to understand_

_It's my, it's my generation_

_It's my sweet temptation_

_Let me free your soul_

_It's my, it's my generation_

_It's my sweet temptation_

_Let me free your soul_

_(My generation)_

_It's my generation_

_(My generation)_

_It's my generation_

_(My generation)"_

She concluded and took a deep breath. The crowd cheered and she blew kisses, bowing too.

"Thanks for listening! Repeat after me! Sempre assim, Em cima, em cima, em cima, em cima." Everybody repeated the best they could and a new song began while they were at it, it was the samba song.

"I need a partner for this one any volunteers?" Paine requested looking at Snape; unfortunately Lucius took her hand and his place. His hands on her hips and hers on his shoulders they began to do a rather hot sexy dance, it was rather Latin. For the first time Snape felt a pinch of jealousy towards someone in his own house. Narcissa was even surprised that Lucius could dance like that and she became jealous for just a second. However, Lucius was left in the dust as someone interfered and continued the dance. This kept on happening until the song was over; it left Paine a little confused. But she had other plans after that little scuffle of dancing partners. Considering the young adults that they were a little more sensual of a dance wouldn't be a problem. Paine walked through the crowd and approached Snape.

"Tonight is lady's choice and I chose you."

Snape's heart skipped a few beats that moment and realized he was already on stage.

"Have a seat" Paine said, Snape took his seat while everyone was awing and whipping their fingers.

"Now I want you to use something like you never used it before" Paine said. He was wondering what that something was and all the thoughts raced through his head were sexual.

"I want you to use your imagination and just listen" Paine said while completely answering his question. She began to sing again but to a tune that was steamy and definitely sexual while dancing and touching Snape.

_"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,   
  
And they're like, "It's better than yours"  
  
Damn right, it's better than yours,   
  
I can teach you, but I have to charge (2x)  
  
I know you want it...  
  
The thing that makes me,  
  
What the guys go crazy for,  
  
They lose their minds, the way I whine,  
  
I think it's time_

_.  
  
_Paine sat on his lap and lightly grinded.

_(La-La-La-La-la)  
  
Warm it up,  
  
(La-La-La-La-la)  
  
The boys are waiting, (2x) _

_  
  
_Paine got off his lap and continued on with the song, along with her sexy dance moves.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
  
And they're like, "It's better than yours"  
  
Damn right, it's better than yours,  
  
I can teach you, but I have to charge (2x)  
  
I can see you're on it...  
  
You want me to teach the,  
  
Techniques that freaks these boys,  
  
It can't be bought,  
  
Just the thieves get caught,  
  
Watch if you're smart.  
  
(La-La-La-La-la)  
  
Warm it up,  
  
(La-La-La-La-la)  
  
The boys are waiting, (2x)  
  
My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
  
And they're like "It's better than yours"  
  
Damn right, it's better than yours,  
  
I can teach you, but I have to charge (2x)  
  
Oh, once you get involved,  
  
Everyone will look this way so,  
  
You must maintain your charm,  
  
Sametime maintain your halo,  
  
Just get the perfect blend,  
  
Plus what you have within,  
  
Then next his eyes'll squint,  
  
Then he's picked up your scent,  
  
(La-La-La-La-la)  
  
Warm it up,  
  
(La-La-La-La-la)  
  
The boys are waiting, (2x)   
  
My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
  
And they're like, "It's better than yours"  
  
Damn right, it's better than yours,  
  
I can teach you, but I have to charge (2x)"_

Paine concluded once again while leaving Snape completely and utterly breathless. He didn't know what to think but couldn't help smiling after it was over, not in embarrassment or shame-he was satisfied. Everyone else seemed pretty happy especially for Snape. Afterwards, the party continued and she decided to take a break and let the band take over. Paine dancing and singing was more like a three hour exercise to her. She met Snape sitting on the couch with his buddies Lucius and Tom.

"Severus may I speak with you for a moment?" Paine asked, he agreed and followed her to a rather quiet place.

"I just want to let you know that what I did to you out there was just part of the performance-I'd seen it on TV in the summer so I wanted to try it to up my performance. Are there any complaints?" Paine said.

"No I loved it-you've changed I can tell" Snape commented.

"Changed, what changed?" Paine asked. Snape cocked his head.

"Everything-just look at you. You are enjoying life and to be honest you are much happier that your mother's gone." Paine smiled,

"I guess so, but did you like my on-stage transformation?"

"Oh yes, I never seen anything like it before to be honest. The way you use your magic is unlike any other, you are going to be very famous when you get out of here" Snape answered, running his pale hands through his boyish blue-back hair.

"Thanks, but you will too-I have a feeling you will be pretty popular. Girls will be swarming you like bees. Your pretty handsome you know and you have changed since the incident….with James and-I'm sorry I brought it up forget about it" Paine said, choking on her words. Snape smirked.

"You were there weren't you? You were the only one who attempted to comfort me after all that shame and embarrassment-I think I owe you a thanks or something more."

"Yes I was there-and I saw everything. But I would never laugh or make fun of you-I really appreciate you being my real friend after all these years," Paine said, trying not to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away" Snape said.

"It's okay, I'm sort of used to that from my parents and past loves. But let's put it all behind us-we're graduating this year. However, I know you would love to get even and I have just the plan but it would have to wait until after Christmas. I will hint you on that on a later date" Paine said, while twisting her hair around her finger. At that moment, Snape couldn't believe how much they had in common. She was the result of being mistreated and he was just the same-yet a little different. They were the best of friends but was a friendship really all they wanted? It would be tested. A rather slow song was playing and one of the background singers sang, Snape moved in closer-so close that their bodies were nearly touching. He was much taller than Paine but that gave him a little more of an advantage. He touched her shoulder with his right hand and felt her shiver as he placed his left on her cheek. Paine stared deeply into his black eyes as he pierced hers; she was completely under his power now. Finally they moved in for a kiss to seal the smallest gap between them. Their lips touched and sparks flew, in spite of their inexperience the kiss was still intimate. Her minty breath rippling through his mouth as their tongues danced in cool passion.

"Hey Severus I-" Lucius stopped right there and then, and disappeared shortly after seeing Snape and Paine connect in such a way. They stopped immediately once they heard Lucius shout.

"I'm sorry I have to go" Snape said, whilst pulling himself together.

"It's okay I understand but I forgot to tell you about the trials, we'll talk some other time," Paine said. Snape grabbed her one more time and kissed her then disappeared into the common room. The party was just about over besides the fact that they were caught, it was very late. 

**Chapter 4: Snape**

"Severus I can't believe you would do this to me! I thought we were friends and that you would tell me if she liked you" Lucius nagged, Snape rolled his eyes.

"I couldn't help myself, but I'm not sorry for what I did. It just happened" he said not feeling guilty at all.

"You know I like her Severus, she belongs to me!" Lucius whined.

"You weren't even making the sorriest attempt to get her attention so I accidentally caught hers for the moment. She belongs to nobody besides I noticed someone else taking an interest in you while you sexy danced with Paine" Snape said. Lucius smiled.

"Who?"

"Narcissa and Bellatrix Black, they looked really jealous," Snape answered.

"Are you keeping a secret from me?" Lucius asked, sounding serious.

"No-there is nothing to hide" Snape answered, completely lying. Lucius had nothing else to bitch about so Snape left him alone for some mental relaxation and anger management. Snape had other things to worry about besides his friends' sudden jealousy; he knew it would last for about a day or two so he gave Lucius a break.

He met Tom Riddle on the way and was ready for yet another confrontation about his brief escapade with everyone's obsession.

"Yes Tom" Snape mumbled.

"I heard about yesterday, did you really?" Tom asked looking more excited then Lucius.

"Yes but it was nothing more then that and it ends there" Snape answered, trying to ignore the more excited Riddle.

"You are so cool, I can't believe it. How did it feel?" Tom asked.

"I can't explain, I guess smooth and sensual" Snape confessed while noticing how much more open he was to Tom Riddle than Lucius.

"Have you kissed or touched any other girl like you touched her last night?" Riddle asked.

"No, she's the first" Snape answered.

"You really like her-I can see it. Well I am happy for you, it's about time you experienced a touch of passion. I will be seeing you later and tell me if you two are going to be an item anytime soon" Riddle said and patted Snape on the shoulder, then walked off somewhere.

Snape finally made it back to his dormitory only for another surprise; he found Dumbledore and Paine on the couch chit chatting about something. It was odd to see the Headmaster visiting a Slytherin but since Paine was a special Slytherin it might explain why. Dumbledore turned to see Snape.

"Ah would you care to join us-it is very important since you volunteered to be her Guardian?" Snape didn't speak; he approached and took a seat beside his precious Paine.

"Well now I will give you all the information you need in order to compete in the Cloister of Trials, and listen carefully," Dumbledore cautioned. Paine and Snape nodded in their undivided attention to the new Headmaster.

"It all begins with a ceremony, one full of treasures and royal treatment. The Guardians must recite a vow of protection and stability then be honored by the sword of the King. The Summoner then participates on a pilgrimage and learns great many things. While fighting the battle of a lifetime against the one creature we call Sin. Sin is the most devastating of all evil creatures and can eliminate entire cities, towns, and even continents depending on how much of Sin has taken over the person who sacrificed themselves according to tradition. Your mission is to break the tradition, accumulate all the Aeons and return back to Hogwarts in one piece. This may take a few years meaning once you graduate you are still responsible to return. This will be the adventure of a lifetime, however if you wish to turn away please do so now so that nobody else will die in Sins' destruction" he concluded.

"Severus are you with me or are you out?" Paine asked. Snape thought long and hard, he sat there silent for a good time and finally peeked out an answer.

"Yes-count me in" Snape said, taking Paine's hand giving her his full word. Dumbledore nodded.

"I really appreciate your dedication. In the end you two shall be rewarded and granted a normal life." Then he got up and left without another word. Paine looked at Snape.

"Thanks for offering everything you have. That's exactly what we need for our pilgrimage. It doesn't all have to be done at once, just as long as it's over before Sin takes complete control of whoever was the Final Aeon. As soon as we graduate we must complete the rest of the pilgrimage and defeat Sin once and for all."

"So what do I have to do exactly?" Snape asked.

"Fight by my side and protect me, but you don't have to do all the fighting I can protect myself very well" Paine stated.

"Why did you kiss me last night?" Snape asked. Paine blushed.

"You kissed me first I was only enjoying it. I must confess you are a very good kisser, last night was pretty magical." Snape didn't want to push anything by asking her if she really liked him, the moment was intimate for sure but probably not enough for her to like him.

"I hope you know how to fight and I mean more then magic and hexes. Actual sword fighting but let me tell you this, fencing is the easiest and quickest way to learn. Do you want to learn?" Paine asked. Snape nodded yes. "Well I will introduce you to someone who is pretty good at it but he still can't beat me" she added.

"I'll wait here," Snape said. She walked across the room which had barely any people there at the time, luckily she found Raphael Sorel.

"Hey Raphael, care to teach a friend of mine how to fence? Your style, but a little more aggressive?" she asked.

"Sure-when?" asked the very handsome young Frenchman.

"Every night for an hour until the Christmas holidays at 6pm no earlier, no later," Paine said.

"Oh very demanding girl, I want to take you on first," Raphael said flirtatiously.

"Okay" Paine said and summoned a fencing sword. "I'm going all out this time though" she taunted.

"Humph, you can't take me!" Raphael taunted and the fight began. They were incredibly graceful, Paine moved as though she was flying. Raphael was always in his dancing stance, and took a good jab at her breast but missed with a swing of her sword. Raphael fell to his knees and Paine whacked him on the head.

"Okay you win!" he wailed.

"Want more?" Paine taunted as the sword turned into a cloud of black dust and disappeared.

"Thanks for your help," she said and walked away, back towards Snape. "He'll be teaching you so I hope you have fun. Anyway I'm going to head out to bed. Tomorrow's the big Quidditch match-the first of the year," Paine commented and kissed Snape on the cheek. He could feel his destiny, it was coming and it was going to hit him dead on and there was nothing he could do about it now.

**Chapter 5: Quidditch **

At daybreak on a rather cool Saturday morning, all the students were speaking about having their hopes high for Slytherin to win.

"I hope Paine shows that jerk James up, he's going to be so humiliated," Mike blurted out across the room. He was always the big yap of the house, talking as though he was on the Quidditch Pitch and nobody would hear him. Snape didn't mind as always, at least he couldn't hear Lucius whine to Tom about how Paine should be his.

"I hope your girl wins!" Mike yelled some more. Snape rolled his eyes.

"She's not my girl and shut your yap before I hex it shut, boy!" Snape taunted.

"I'm only playing Severus-don't be such a prune!" Mike said playfully. Snape didn't say a word and neither did Mike. They were distracted by the group of girls and guys surrounding Paine as she made her way down the stairs. She was in her Quidditch robes and trying to make her way down the stairs. Her hair was in a tight ponytail and was still extremely long. Once she finally entered the Common Room, everyone huddled around her and yelled, "For Slytherin!"

"For Slytherin!" Mike yelled last second, completely off cue. Snape laughed and so did Paine.

"One more time, for Slytherin!" Everyone cleared a walkway for her and they clapped her hands as she walked by, with a big smile on her face. Once she left, everyone waited then left one at a time, they wanted to get good seats. As Snape made his way to the pitch, a familiar and annoying voice caught his attention.

"Snivellus, why are you so excited to see the match today? Give it up already, you know your girl's going to lose to me," James taunted. His group of friends were surrounding him as usual, smirking and showing off their noses. Snape just stood their, with anger twitching beneath his skin and edging at his heart.

"We'll see Potter, you asshole" Snape muttered under his breath and continued on his route towards the stadium.

"I can't believe he thinks that whore is going to beat you, she's no better then Snape" Wormtail said. Paine made her way into the locker rooms for a very warm welcome from all the boys who were practically half naked. She usually helped the guys properly adjust their wristbands and boots; they were too tight if they did it themselves.

"Can you hear that? That's the people opposing each other's teams and buddies. Time for Slytherin's people to receive a new champion, and it's us," Paine said to get everyone pumped up. The thunder was that of the people, stomping their feet and cheering relentlessly. It was time. They could hear the announcer naming each of the Gryffindor team members and the crowd reacted. Now it was Slytherin's time to go and when they did they did it running. Paine was the last because she had something else on her mind. Once her team members hopped on their brooms and entered the air, she walked all the way to the middle. Paine snapped her fingers then and her broom materialized in her left hand right before everyone's eyes. She could hear them gasp and the Slytherin's applause, they were slightly used to her summoning skills but were never bored. Then she straddled her broom and took off in great pleasure. After a good few laps around the pitch everyone took their positions and the game began.

The referee threw up Quaffle and organized chaos erupted everywhere. Snape watched as Paine chased the Snitch, dodging Bludgers along the way. Gryffindor were scoring points already but the most important was the Snitch. James and Paine were at a neck and neck chase after the Snitch; James hit her a good couple of times in the ribs. She didn't let that get to her; she hit him back on the head. The unpredictable happened, a Bludger flew straight pass the Beaters and hit Paine fair and square on the head. The Snitch disappeared again, and she could hear James laugh as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness. The world around her grew silent, and little blurs of light flashed before her eyes in her endless abyss. Her eyes finally closed and the broom fell into a nose dive towards the Pitch. Everyone in Slytherin gasped and Mike yelled, "Oh shit!" Another girl named Rikku whined, "Ohh poopie!" Paine's eyes rolled in the back of her head about five times before her breathing slowed down. She finally woke up when she heard the sudden fluttering of wings; they were the Snitch's. Her eyes opened and she realized she was in a sudden nose dive; she reached out as far as she could and grabbed the Snitch right in front of James who was reaching for it also. She took control of her broom, rolled over, and crash landed on her back. Paine was out cold for another moment and raised her hand with the Snitch in her hand; the crowd erupted in cheers and applause. James had a hissy fit like a girl on her first period. She finally awoke completely and got up to her feet while raising her hand in triumph. Slytherin had won. Mike was having an energy spasm of his own and threw his fists in the air. Jumping around and screaming in celebration he whacked Rikku and she fell flat on her bum.

"Watch where you swing that thing, beefsteak!" Rikku yelled. Mike looked down at the blonde, skinny girl he knocked down.

"Sorry I didn't mean to-" he said as he helped her up. They finally made successful eye contact and sparks were lit this time, love at first sight-or so it seemed. The Slytherin students rushed by her side and carried Paine out of the stadium, but it wasn't quite over since there were three other matches to come soon. However, the toughest challenge was over and Slytherin were bound to win the House Cup this year. Everyone gave her a hug; she was hero for the day.

"So asshole-you lost against my girl" Snape taunted James.

"I know I did. How pathetic to lose to such low lives as you," James said. They shared deadly glares and took their own ways back to the castle.

"Na-na-na-na, na na-na-na, say goodbye!" Slytherin's sang on their way back to the castle. The celebration continued for the rest of the day even though Paine was at the Hospital Wing. She suffered minor concussion and probably wouldn't be back until late Sunday evening.

In the meantime Snape spent most of his time with his buddies and being trained up by no other then Raphael for more then an hour all weekend. Snape was physically spent and was mildly stressed. As Snape went to bed that night he remembered that it was approximately 24 hours that he kissed Paine. 

**Chapter 6: Maester…**

At his palace in Spira he heard great news; a new High Summoner would be visiting soon to earn her second Aeon.

"So who is the Summoner this time?" Maester asked.

"A young lady named Paine; she has no last name and no mother or father. She's all alone and has only one Guardian. She's extremely popular and is perfect at almost everything she does that involves fighting and magic of any kind," stated his father.

"Hmm…so she's very headstrong. But only one Guardian-leaving her open to making wrong choices. When and where will her ceremony be?" the Maester asked with his hand on his chin.

"It will be this Friday in the sacred city of Drahmin. She's getting there by Thestrals and will be guided by her Headmaster until the ceremony is over," his father stated. "Well…try to reserve me a space there and if you can't then I will make one," Maester said as he stood up from his throne and looked outside.

"Yes Maester," his father said and walked off into the distance. The one and only Maester Seymour, an important member of Yevon stood above the rest. He was definitely powerful and wealthy; the blood of Guado ran deep through his veins. Veins you could see distinctly on his face, however the thick blue lines formed a pattern. His hair was long and blue; his stomach was bursting with muscles. Seymour was all brawn and splendor, topped off with an outrageous hair do. His style was all his own and out of the ordinary, he never wore a shirt but he always wore a male kimono and matching pants with layered red trim. Followed by two large tattoos on each side of his chest and a long beaded necklace that drooped right down the middle of his chest (which was of course-blue).

Back at Hogwarts, the holidays were coming fast and everyone had to get their projects finished by Friday. For Paine, they all had to be handed in on Thursday-Snape was soon to find out. Once she returned on Sunday night she was greeted by the yap Mike.

"Hey I've got to ask you something!"

"Yes Mike?" Paine replied, looking slightly annoyed.

"It's about Rikku-you know her very well don't you?" Mike asked.

"Yes I do and so what?" Paine said as she turned to walk away.

"Well I like her-should I ask her out?" Mike asked.

"Hah, you're a joke-but what can I say? Give it a try. I think she likes you anyway," Paine said as she turned towards the stairs.

"Snape likes you too," Mike blabbed. Paine just laughed.

"Like I didn't know that already" she said.

"Thanks for your advice and goodnight," Mike said. Paine didn't say a word and headed off to bed, where she was temporarily away from all her troubles and her headaches. For Snape the rest of the weekend rolled by slowly and painfully, his arms ached from all the times he had to hold the sword in perfect position. His back ached from all the "posture problems" Raphael kept trying to straighten out. Since then he stood straight without a doubt because he knew it was better for his own personal presentation. Raphael always pleased the ladies, especially Paine when she was feeling in the mood of a challenge. However, his attitude was sour but it was nothing compared to Snape. When he wanted to he could make anyone cry or feel worthless-yes that was one of his hidden talents. The week followed through as usual; Snape hung out with his friends and came in for some more strenuous training. Paine was nowhere in sight until Thursday because she had some training on the side also. It was a long and lonely Wednesday afternoon, Tom and Lucius were too busy with their last minute homework. Snape had his done awhile ago, that meant more training and Paine caught them at it to.

"Hey you two-how's it going?" Paine said as she approached them both, arms crossed across her fabulous chest.

"Great and are you feeling better?" Raphael asked as he handled his sword.

"Good, and you Severus?" she asked. Snape smiled.

"Good."

"I need to speak with you-it's about Friday," Paine said. Snape excused himself and went into the same corner he kissed her the first time. "Friday you are skipping school with me, we have to pack up and leave by noon. Maybe we can hang out too, you know-get to know each other better?" Paine said, flirtingly. Snape didn't need to think because he already knew the answer to that one.

"Yes, meet me in my room at seven am-everyone should be gone by then. We can talk and-ahh-stuff," Snape mumbled while playing with his pale fingers.

"Alright-I guess you have a long night's work ahead of you. I will be leaving you now so that you can practice. Be ready to memorize something long and be sure you keep your promises. See you on Friday morning," Paine said before kissing him again. Snape was feeling luckier every time she kissed him; he stopped thinking it was a one time thing and believed that she actually liked him. That was Snape's motivation, at least until Friday.

Thursday went by even faster; Snape was finally fighting material and proved it by defeating Raphael at his own game. There was no homework or tests, he could finally get a long nights rest for tomorrow. Paine was busy with preparations for the ceremony, Dumbledore was ordering her dress. She was poor and needed to be dressed up; the Guado would complete her outfit with diamond covered accessories, head pieces, and even do her hair and make up. What she didn't know was that she could keep everything they gave her and Seymour would have the pleasure of spending the night. To test and tempt her were his desires and duties, he could only do this to one of the few Summoners being Inaugurated once in a lifetime.

**Chapter 7: Intensity, Integrity, and Intelligence**

Early Friday morning, Paine went down to the Great Hall for some breakfast. Not forgetting that Snape would be waiting for her, she took some breakfast back with her. Snape on the other hand completely enjoyed his chance to be lazy and all alone in the morning, he had quite many dreams which meant he had to get up and go to the washroom before getting more sleep. Once he drifted off into a silent slumber, his friend sneaked in his room. 

"Colloportus," Paine whispered after she whipped out her wand. The door sealed behind her making a brief screeching sound, Snape only turned onto his side and continued sleeping. Then she tiptoed over to his bedside in unexplained excitement and looked around to make sure nobody was in sight, the other beds were completely empty. She slowly crawled over Snape and straddled him; her face was all smiles as he rolled over and slowly opened his eyes. His eyes met her fabulous baby blues which reflected the morning sunlight throughout the room.

"Hello sleepyhead, get enough rest?" Paine said. Snape ran his hand through his bed head hair and spoke.

"Nice to see you."

"Just to let you know the door is sealed for now, that way nobody can walk in on us, it's so much warmer in here. I brought you some breakfast since you didn't come down," Paine said as she pulled out a medium sized plate of food covered in foil paper.

"Thank you," he replied as she got off him and took her place under the sheets. She kicked her shoes and socks off along with her cloak, revealing a white tank top and pants. Her cleavage was something that couldn't be ignored but Snape had to resist looking while he ate. The food was still warm and not stale; she must have kept it hot by another one of her special skills. Once Snape finished, Paine took the plate and shattered it on the night table, it turned into black smoke and vanished without a trace.

"Interesting, where did you learn this one missy?" Snape commented. Paine smiled.

"It's called talent-I honestly don't know where I learned it but it could be useful."

"I agree, so what's on your mind?" Snape asked.

"This," Paine said as she reached below the bed and pulled out a hand sized glass ball. "It's an orb and it leads us to my first Aeon after the ceremony. The only problem is I don't know how to use it-I think it's a map or maybe it is a key item for opening something heavily guarded."

Snape gazed into it, he noticed that there was something moving slowly and churning inside. It looked like a rolling flame consumed by darkness, never stopping and never ending.

"Severus what do you think it is?" Paine asked as she lay down beside him.

"I think it's a key and maybe it can be an explosive, who gave it to you?" Snape asked.

"Dumbledore-he said I need this and I must use it in order to attain the dark Aeon, Anima." Paine stated.

"Anima, he sounds pretty dangerous," Snape said.

"They all are to some degree-but it is important that we get him, I don't know who or what we have to defeat but I know it will be big" Paine said.

"What is Anima capable of?" Snape asked.

"Oblivion, this move can instantly kill anyone who is hit by this. Just its glare can kill thousands and it's believed that there are two halves. One for oblivion the other for just as brutal attacks," Paine stated.

"I have a feeling this is nothing compared to Sin" Snape said. Paine nodded.

"That's right-but we need something just as powerful and the closest thing there is right now is Anima and the last Summoner's final Aeon-which has become Sin."

"Basically what we are trying to prevent is the end of the world, huh? Sounds like a horrible burden. Do you think we can do it?" Snape asked.

"Well, if we don't we die trying and that's all there is left for us. I am the world's only hope-but what I heard is I might become the world's only hope. It doesn't sound right does it?" Paine asked.

"No it doesn't but whatever becomes of us at least we know one thing-the world continues to grow because of us" Snape commented.

"Severus-it doesn't seem to bother you at all that we might die only trying to save a world that hates so much and is full of evil-maybe it was meant to be this way. Come to an end like it was supposed to and everyone will be freed from their pain and suffering," Paine said.

"It does bother me, but listen there is a chance that we will survive this and bring forward The Calm that will last forever and we can live happily ever after. Do you believe in fate or luck? It can happen-stop thinking that you're going to die because I won't let that happen, I care for you more than I can explain. Only time can tell," Snape said before realizing the magnitude of what he was saying. He was admitting that he loved her without even mentioning the word love.

"Severus what are you trying to say?" Paine asked, with her eyes becoming watery.

"I-I love you Paine and I'm sorry if I sound a little foolish but I couldn't hide it anymore-these feelings I can't control," Snape confessed. His feelings were finally out and little did he know that it was a sign of mature adulthood. Yes, he really loved her, not liked her a lot like so many teenage boys would. Confusing their attractions with full emotions, no, these were true adult feelings. Snape had finally grown up. Well, he was always more mature than most of the boys and it was about time it hit him. It took Paine a moment to assess what he just said.

"I think I love you to-it's just such a surprise to me. Considering the brief close moments we've had with each other-I thought it was just flirty stuff. I must have been wrong. Are you just saying that?"

Snape didn't reply, his pale skin was bloody red-he was blushing and shuddering inside. She grabbed his cheek and kissed him smack on the lips once again. This kiss was longer and more passionate then any of the ones they experienced, Snape took control and pinned her down under him. Paine didn't struggle or complain, she let Snape take her whole once he was in between her legs he kissed her some more. A lot of time was spent kissing and sighing; Snape's hands were busy exploring her hair and thighs. Pain was feeling his smooth bare back; occasionally he would kiss down her neck and shoulders only to hear her sigh some more. Paine was becoming wet with want and Snape was hard with desire. Things were becoming too hot for the young innocent couple and the line had to be drawn.

"Severus are you a virgin?" Paine asked while trying to catch her breath as he slowly slipped the spaghetti strap of her tank top down her shoulder. Snape stopped and looked up.

"Yes, I am…are you?" he asked and answered at the same time.

"Yes, but don't you think its getting a little hot?" Paine asked as she slowly pushed him off of her.

"I think so-I'm sorry I think I got a little carried away, I didn't know you were a virgin either. Knowing how popular you are-people say things, especially Gryffindors and Ravenclaws" Snape said as he lay beside her, rubbing her shoulder.

"I know how it is-but promise me that nobody will know that we are an item," Paine requested.

"I promise," he said, then held her close. They fell asleep side by side until late in the afternoon, it was close for sure and it tired them out. In spite of how close they were to having sex for the first time, the intimate occasion had to come to an end and it did silently. They woke up together and kissed each other goodbye before they went their separate ways until later that evening. Of course that was shortly after she gathered her things and pulled herself together. Luckily it was two in the afternoon once they awoke meaning nobody but first year students would be crowding the Common Room. Snape was housed with seven year students so there couldn't be any problems.

The next three hours drearily moved by while Snape did some last minute packing and was interrupted by none other then Lucius.

"I see you've packed" Lucius said with a smirk on his face.

"I see you haven't," Snape replied.

"Going somewhere?" Lucius asked.

"Yes actually-I'm going home for the holidays are you?" Snape replied lying again.

"No, where were you and Paine today? You weren't at any of your classes," Lucius asked.

"Well, umm-I wasn't feeling well and I don't know about Paine," Snape said.

"Oh yeah I heard she was becoming High Summoner, she has to embark on a pilgrimage today," Tom Riddle said, appearing from behind Lucius.

"I didn't know that," Snape said, trying to look clueless and escape the interrogation that was trying to be attempted.

"Tell us what happened between you two-I promise I won't tell" Lucius asked, starting to sound like begging.

"Nothing happened between us-I haven't even seen her today," Snape said.

"Liar-something's different about you today. I can tell," Lucius said as he crossed his arms.

"You're not my mother so go eat dung to ease your curiosity," Snape replied.

Tom caught his breath then while Lucius clenched his fist at his side, ready to strike at any moment.

"How dare you speak to me that way!" Lucius said through clenched teeth and eyes wide open.

"Sorry but what goes on in my personal life remains a secret," Snape said and walked right past him, hitting Lucius' shoulder with his own. It was obvious that Lucius' and Snape's friendship was slowly falling apart due to constant invasion of privacy and competition for someone who doesn't even like him. Greed was one of Lucius' faults and it became worse within each passing day and Snape couldn't take it anymore.

Their departure was only an hour away and they had to meet each other at the foot of the forbidden forest. There was absolutely no time for supper, Dumbledore wasn't even attending because his part of the pilgrimage was to represent his school. House elves carried their luggage to the large carriage which was pulled by giant bat like creatures that only those who had seen death could see. Paine could see it and was mildly frightened, but since she had Dumbledore and Snape around she had nothing to fear at the moment. Once they all took their comfortable seats, Dumbledore spoke to the creature.

"Drahmin, please." Then the creature was off into the cold night air, dragging the luxury carriage behind him. Paine kept looking out of the window to watch the large island that contained Hogwarts grow smaller and smaller, the lake washed by and the railroad tracks backtrack. They went even higher in altitude meaning landing would be in a good few hours, the continents appeared to be nothing but small green specks. By then Paine was out cold, sleeping silently while Snape and Dumbledore kept their eyes and ears open. Not many words were exchanged between the two, they were mentally preparing for the worst that could happen later on.

Back in Drahmin, Seymour was prepared with many servants and riches, his father managed to find a royalty room for himself. He watched as each of the Summoners arrived one after another-none were interesting until he saw Paine arrive. Her fabulous skin shimmering in the lighting of the palace, her black hair fluttering as she walked, and her baby blues making her look as innocent as a child.

"I am taking that one over there back to my room with me tonight," Seymour said as he pointed to her.

"Paine-I thought so, she's all yours Maester," his father added. Within that second she stopped and looked back at Seymour-she found him pretty handsome all of a sudden but she had other plans. They exchanged a rather seductive, sexual look before she was sidetracked by his servants escorting her to her royalty room. 

**Chapter 8: Diamonds**

As soon as they arrived, they were separated due to preparation for the ceremony. Luckily they got to sneak in several hours of sleep together before they were escorted their separate ways. Snape had to dress completely and utterly his best, formal wear was a definite must. The Guado women seemed to be attracted to his shoulder length bluish-black, boyish hair. They would sigh every time they ran their fingers through it while completely forgetting their job was to groom him. Snape was pampered beyond his wildest dreams; he had everything delivered to him on a silver platter. His feet were massaged with exquisite oils; even a man's manicure was performed. Afterwards he had a sensual massage from some young blue-haired Guado women. Paine received the exact same treatment; except for the servants were men and sexy men indeed. The time for the ceremony was drawing closer with every minute and the time came to get all dressed up. Little did she know Snape helped Dumbledore pick out the dress just before he ordered it and a big surprise was underway. Once she arrived back in her room, a very beautiful dress was laid out on her bed. It was white and light-suitable for the hot weather in Drahmin and was strapless. The back was corset styled to be tied up and secured for anything. It even had a small train and huge splits at both the legs for maximum performance. Paine resisted shedding a tear as she held it up against her chest.

"It's so beautiful," she sighed. A man entered the room just that moment; it wasn't Snape or any of the servants. He was highly decorated blue haired man-a Guado.

"I am proud you like the dress. It was a surprise from your Headmaster and your Guardian." She looked into his mesmerizing eyes,

"Maester Seymour-I am so glad to meet you. My name's Paine." Seymour raised a brow to express his heightened excitement,

"Please just call me Seymour and it's very nice to meet you." He said while shaking her nervously quivering hand, "I can see you fear me and it is no surprise-especially since you will be performing many of your skills in front of me and a ton of other judges."

"So you will be the one who's presenting me with the permission to become a High Summoner? I was wondering, since we have to display our skills and talents in front of everyone. Does that mean that you will only be choosing one Summoner for the pilgrimage?" Paine asked, trying not to look down at his quite muscular stomach.

"All I can say is-do your best in that incredible dress of yours, you would hate losing points because of one mistake," Seymour said. He grabbed Paine's chin and tilted her head so she was looking directly at him, he moved in slowly. Examining every little feature he could, her face, eyes, and smell was all he ever desired-right then he knew he had to have her.

"You are very beautiful, you would make a great wife," Seymour added.

"Wife-I'm only seventeen and I…" Paine said. She was shocked that she nearly confessed that she loved her one and only Guardian, so she pulled away from him.

"You…what?" Seymour asked, looking serious while seductive at the same time.

"Nothing, just surprised…how old are you?" Paine asked.

"I am twenty-eight; we Guado can stay young for quite some time before we age. I have something for you dear, take this-it is a gift from the people of Drahmin," Seymour said. He pulled a very expensive, diamond covered headpiece-with little pieces of platinum holding it together out of his pocket. "This would look fabulous on that mane of yours, it is unlike any other," Seymour said as he offered her the piece. She gasped at the sight of it.

"Is it real?"

"As real as you are," Seymour answered as he put the piece on her head. Its diamonds formed a triangle down the middle of her forehead, while a stream of diamonds draped over her hair. "Believe me, wait and see what you receive from me and the Guado-my sparkling diamond," Seymour said-flirting the whole time.

"Thanks-I really appreciate it," Paine said.

"You are welcome; I will be leaving you now. You have a long two hours ahead of you-including the makeup and accessories. By the way, be prepared when you come to Spira for even more pampering" Seymour said. He snapped his fingers and a bunch of female Guado entered the room and bowed to Seymour as he left. He was completely powerful; he left Paine breathless-she found him appealingly handsome.

Dumbledore-new to the position had surprises up his sleeves for Snape also. He ordered a special outfit for Snape-it had a long trailing cloak and a very nice black tuxedo. There were even matching dress shoes; Paine's would be supplied by the Guado. The women gave him a very nice trim and a layered haircut, Snape was starting to feel sexy. There on, the men came in and did all the fitting and tailoring of his very fancy outfit. He even received jewelry; a custom made ring with opals lining the outside. Once all the dressing was done, Snape had to memorize his part of the ceremony-the vows of a Guardian. He only had one hour to memorize the entire paragraph and recite it in front of an ancient city's people, right before the Maester.

More surprises are right around the corner, an hour away-the palace's auditorium was slowly packing up with people nobody exactly knew. Seymour himself couldn't imagine how perfect everything was going; the Guado and people of Drahmin were coming together peacefully. While food for the feast was being prepared in the dining hall, Seymour was getting suited up and ready to inaugurate the new High Summoner of the world.

"Well Seymour-your time has finally come, are you ready?" his father asked as he unfolded Seymour's cuff.

"I'm as ready as I ever will be-Maester Seymour-son of his own Aeon and faithful father. Now's the time to rule this place as I was meant to and with Paine by my side, becoming the next Sin will be no problem," Seymour said. His father nodded as the long walk to his throne ended and he took a seat to bunch of bowing followers.

"Welcome to the ancient city of Drahmin-where we inaugurate our new High Summoners and Guardians. I am Maester Seymour of the Guado and I am proud to represent Spira and its future hope. We all will experience the delights of royalty, see the hidden truths of this world, and see the most talented women of the youth today…let the ceremony begin." 

**Chapter 9: The Ceremony**

Within seconds, music began to play and High Priests began to walk down the red carpeted aisle and stood beside the Maester-they must be some of the other judges. Paine was to be the last to demonstrate her skills meaning she must beat out the others in talent. Snape was lucky he got a glimpse of his very glamorous lover, she had necklaces, bracelets, exquisite high heels, and fabulous brushed back hair dew along with that dazzling hairpiece, and he also noticed her left nostril was pierced. He wasn't sure if Paine even recognized him because of his new haircut and poise; it was highly unlike him to be so classy. He would rather stick to his own levels and be just casual with a hint of class. Either way, they exchanged glances and a very friendly smile as they passed each other.

All of the Guardians were escorted to the front of the palace to take their places next to the High Priests, and finally special guests such as parents were the last to line up next to the Guardians. Snape slowly looked over to his mother and father standing there anxiously; he couldn't believe his parents would support him in something that could better his future. Snape suddenly felt sorry for Paine since she had no relatives at all to make her feel honored, she was always so alone. After a few moments of silence everyone began to sing. Snape didn't know what to say so he kept his mouth shut. The song was the song of prayer which was usually sung during sending dances. It was beautiful and filled Snape's heart with hope that lowered his desolation. Once it was over, the first Summoner walked her way down the aisle and her Guardian took her place in front of a few priests and recited the vows. Once that was completed, Maester Seymour took a sword and laid it on both his shoulders as he bowed to show reverence, then kissed his ring. Then the demonstrations began, the Summoners were extremely beautiful but still were not as attractive as Paine. They did all that they knew about dancing, fighting, and singing-but Seymour showed no signs of interest in them.

In the large crowd that was seated in stands, a member of a very popular spectre the ninja Scorpion sat and observed diligently. He knew who and what he was looking for-Snape and Paine. Two talents that could probably be merged into something so powerful that could destroy Sin in a few hundred strikes. As the ninja himself, a very accomplished young man embedded in gold and jet black-his destiny relied on the Summoner. As the rest of the Summoners did their thing, Snape's attention was slowly being sidetracked-his turn was coming soon and that strange man scared him a little. He thought that there was nothing compared to what else he just discovered, The Daily Prophet was documenting the entire ceremony under Dumbledore's nose. As the second to last applicant completed their performance, it was Snape's turn to recite his vows. As Paine made her way down the aisle, Snape took his position in front of the Maester-knelt down and began his vows. He could see his face light up as Paine gracefully walked down the aisle, her dress and hair fluttering as though she were an angel. Dumbledore was behind her in his usual glamorous clothing and golden trimmed cuffs, he smiled as Snape turned around to sneak a look. Just then he looked back at the Maester who stood up and grabbed his sword.

"I Severus Snape solemnly swear, in front of this council and the world, that I shall protect the Summoner and assist in bringing fourth the eternal calm that will last forever. Even though darkness may consume me, even though ravenous birds may tear my body into pieces, even though my soul is breaking and shattered into millions of shards-I will complete my duties that were assigned to me as Guardian. I…" Snape stumbled and almost forgot what he was going to say-the eyes of that man were piercing his very soul and he could feel it. "I…offer my life as though it were worthless to my enemies, although I won't give it up without a fight and guarantee Sin's defeat. In the name of Yu Yevon and its followers," Snape concluded in one final breath. The Maester smiled as he placed and tapped his shoulders with the large and heavy sword that he wielded,

"I Maester Seymour hereby give permission to Severus Snape to guard this Summoner as long as Sin is guaranteed to be defeated; your pilgrimage begins tomorrow night." Snape puckered up to kiss Seymour's extensive diamond covered ring-Seymour didn't allow him. He signaled Snape to stand and enjoy Paine's fabulous demonstration.

It all began with a song; it sounded rather familiar to Seymour-it was the theme song of an old enemy, Sephrioth. She began to dance then summoned her sword which of course appeared from a formation of black smoke while singing. She was moving so fast that not even Seymour could name all the moves she performed before the next chorus began. When it did, her sword transformed into steel fans, and performed another thousand moves. Then it turned into a staff and continued with her awesome combos. Then she summoned a fencing sword, which then turned into steel fans. To finish her demonstration she finally summoned her ivy sword and split it into two, which then turned into their razor-like whip form. She did an incredible impossible and dangerous combo before wrapping one around her waist as the other shattered and disappeared. Snape now knew why she became the world champion in a matter of months, she really was crazy and she loved it. Striking her very sexual pose-she continued to demonstrate unarmed and that meant kicks, punches and back flips. Once that was completed she posed one more time, nearly performing the splits and said "there are you satisfied now?" The entire room exploded in applause as the other Summoners puffed and pouted because they knew Paine beat them all out. The strange man that scared Snape senseless the whole time stood up and applauded with the crowd as Seymour approached and gave her another orb.

"You did great and you didn't even break a sweat-that's what I call a champion. I hope you figure out what you are to do tomorrow-earn your first Aeon and challenge me," Seymour stated. Paine wasn't shocked because she knew it would happen sooner or later.

"Thanks Maester Seymour, I am glad to be here today," Paine said and then bowed. Snape smiled for the first time in awhile, behind the sexy little bang the Guado gave him-his eyes were sparkling brightly. The man finally made his way down to the new High Summoner and her Guardian; he offered to shake Snape's hand.

"Don't be afraid-my name's Scorpion and I am a member of the Earthrealm Guardians. I am to assist you on your pilgrimage and when help appears to be nowhere around you, look towards the light and my shadow shall save you," Scorpion said. He extended his hand again to the now very anxious Snape; he slowly reached out and shook his hand. It appeared as though this ninja didn't even know his own strength; he nearly stopped the blood flow in Snape's hand. Let alone tear it off due to all that physique and muscle, Snape wished he looked like that personally. Paine and Snape exchanged another passing glance as Seymour took her hand and lead her out of the auditorium to an unknown area.

"Don't worry-Paine is a strong warrior and Seymour will not get what he wants for awhile. Unfortunately she has to spend the night with that overbearing Maester and you won't be able to see her until late into the afternoon. Now please join me and your parents for the feast," Scorpion said.

"Will Paine ever get to eat? She hasn't eaten a thing in nearly three days," Snape asked.

"She will have a private dinner with Seymour and he will then test her all night-it's a common ritual for the Maester," Scorpion answered.

"Oh," Snape said while hoping she wouldn't sleep with him. He slowly walked into the grand dinner room and took his seat next to Scorpion and his parents. Thousands of other guests took theirs and began their buffet, Snape was starting to regret he took this assignment and especially if the girl he loves has to risk being raped. Snape would never know exactly what happened between Paine and Seymour that night unless he asked for a truly honest answer. Another lonely night awaited him in his royalty room, he loved being able to sleep in the same bed as her for such an occasion. Her innocence was on the line along with their relationship and maybe even the entire mission.

**Chapter 10: The Cloister of Trials**

"Hello there Severus," a familiar voice echoed behind him, as he turned around it was the satisfied look of Seymour. He had a rather large smirk on his perfect face and Snape didn't like it at all.

"Hello Maester Seymour," Snape said through a tight lip, as he bowed to show some more reverence.

"Are you ready? There are quite many challenges that await you today," Seymour said.

"So when do I meet Paine again?" Snape asked.

"She's having breakfast in the hall-maybe it would be a good idea to join her Severus" Seymour said.

"What did you do with her last night?" Snape spat. Seymour smiled.

"Nothing that you need to know of-apparently Guardians aren't entitled to know the Maesters business, only the Summoner," Snape was feeling morbidly jealous but he couldn't do anything about it until he had proof of what he thought had happened. As he made his way down for some breakfast, a lot of people were leaving. Especially his parents whom he never got to even say hi to, once again he was all alone and feeling more lonely then ever. Snape's loneliness slightly subsided once he found Paine, enjoying breakfast and talking to a group of strangers. Clearly she was popular and that was something Snape had to get used to whether he liked it or not. Shortly after that the group subsided and Snape was able to talk to her finally.

"So how was your night?" Snape asked. Paine looked up at him nervously; she was wearing a new set of clothing. Low rising pants with a diamond crusted belt and a short hemmed matching top and a white cloak that only covered half of her upper body.

"All I can say was that it was quite scary. I had to sleep with the Maester," Paine said.

"You what?" Snape gasped, thinking it was over between him and her.

"No not that kind of sleep-I just had to stay overnight and talk over a dinner. I know it's strange but he wants me to marry him," Paine said.

"Why does he want you to be his wife?" Snape asked.

"It all has to do with Yevon-if a High Summoner were to marry a Maester and fight together great things will come. He wants to fight Sin with me-together as one," Paine answered.

"It doesn't sound right at all, if he wants to fight Sin with you he could just work by your side. There is no reason to be married," Snape said.

"Well their Maester must marry a High Summoner to fight Sin because success is guaranteed and nobody should die-he has Anima," Paine said.

"So are you going to marry him?" Snape asked.

"He gave me some time to think about it-he wants to know by the time I get to Spira which won't be until the next holiday-honestly though I don't know what to think or do about this but whatever happens I will still be with you," Paine said.

"I can't believe that it has to lead to this-marriage, death, and war with something that will always return. People sin all the time meaning the beast will never go away-I never realized it until last night. How old is Sin?" Snape said.

"He's nearly a thousand years old," Paine answered.

"How many times was he defeated?" Snape asked.

"About nine times," Paine said.

"Now he's back, we have no hope. Sin is more like an epidemic-please turn away now while you can," Snape pleaded.

"Severus I cannot turn away now and neither can you; you had your chance at Hogwarts. You said you would help me, you said you loved me," Paine said.

"I do-I just don't think it's worth killing yourself and losing your innocence to the Maester," Snape said.

"Don't worry there is always hope and I can guarantee that the Maester will never lay a finger on my-innocence, I have that reserved for someone special," Paine stated.

Snape didn't bother asking or negotiating anymore-his destiny was sealed and the harsh reality of that was becoming his worst fear, death was just about everywhere he went. He ate quietly while mentally preparing for the challenges ahead. After a rather large breakfast he and Paine went to visit the Maester who was driving Snape mad.

"I guess you two are ready for your first Cloister of Trials-let me lead the way," Seymour said. Snape, Seymour and Paine all embarked on a long walk to the temple. Snape was dying in the heat-he was dressed all in black, covered in head to toe with fabric. His rather longish hair didn't help either, he was now sweating from the neck, arm pits, and felt as though he was baking. Luckily for Paine, her hair was tied up in a strange style, a long braid that ended in a golden bead hung over her shoulder. While a quarter of her face was covered, her make-up was a light copper color. Her skin seemed to absorb sunlight-her beautiful golden brown skin shimmered with every step she took as her stomach flexed with every stride. Clearly her confidence level was up that morning but she still appeared to be extremely nervous.

Once they arrived at the temple, Seymour and Paine prayed briefly. Snape watched quietly, shortly after that Seymour shook both their hands and said "I'll be waiting." The temple was relatively colder inside because it was entirely made or cement, reminded Snape of Potions class for a moment. The place was entirely decorated and painted wonderfully-once they entered a room containing the actual Cloister of Trials, they gasped at the site. It was full or orbs and spheres of every kind, differing from color to size and texture.

"Well this seems to be a little complicated-see all those wholes there? We have to find the right ones-but look there's an extra one and there isn't one that will fit that one," Severus said as he looked at them all.

"Wait I have an idea," Paine said as she summoned her black orb Dumbledore had given her. "Lets try this one first-it might be a shortcut." Snape agreed and watched her place it in, all the holes lit up with certain colors needed, then the other ones began to go out. Leaving only the colors and sizes needed to enter the chamber of the Fayth.

"Dumbledore-do you really think we are that stupid?" Paine mumbled.

"Who cares? It's easier this way," Snape said.

"So he gave us a cheat orb that can be used as a sphere and probably a key. It's the master orb he gave us," Paine said.

"I think so-but let's just get this over and done with" Snape said. Snape and Paine grabbed all the corresponding orbs and placed them where they belong shortly after pulling out the master orb. The large wooden door to the chamber of Fayth clicked open and it meant that it was Paine's time to be alone.

"Severus you have to wait here because I have to negotiate with the Fayth, see you in a bit," Paine said.

"See you soon" Snape replied.

Once she entered the chamber of Fayth, Snape waited patiently-listening to the song of prayer. The door behind him burst open and a few freaky looking creatures ran into the room including a huge bluish creature with a steel ball and chain in his one hand. The creature was five times bigger then he was and all Snape had was a little fencing sword. The other creature was muscular out of his mind; however it was nasty and had a steel stub for an arm and stunk like dead fish. This one seemed challengeable though. Snape had to hold back his nausea as he took out the first creature easily, while dodging the almost instant death strikes from the big blue animal. When Snape finally got a stab at it, his sword bent and didn't damage it at all.

"Oh no!" Snape cried as he looked at his broken sword thinking he was going to die.

"Get over here!" echoed through the entire room as a sphere pierced the creature's neck and was jolted away from Snape. He looked curiously as the creature was brutally beaten and murdered. Once he fell, the tall golden figure of Scorpion stood there and bowed to Snape.

"Forgive me but I knew you couldn't defeat this one alone," Scorpion said.

"What do you like to be called exactly- Scorpion?" Snape asked.

"Scorpion-it suits my clan. Here take this-its much stronger then that little piece of metal. This is a Japanese steel Samurai sword you may call it," Scorpion said as he untied a rather large sword from his back. "See it comes with everything you need," Scorpion said. Snape slowly took it from him, looking at his eyes.

"Are you blind?" Snape asked.

"No I am just undead" Scorpion said. His eyes were pure white, glowing like stars behind that mask that only exposed his eyes.

"Why did you help me?" Snape asked.

"I…made a promise to someone very close to you," Scorpion answered.

"Who? It wasn't Paine was it?" Snape asked.

"No-someone else," Scorpion said.

"Why can't you tell me?!" Snape yelled.

"I promised not to tell until the time came and it won't come for awhile buddy," Scorpion answered.

"I probably won't survive long enough to know the real truth, will I?" Snape asked.

"You will live a lot longer then some people you know-not that I look into your future I can just tell," Scorpion answered.

"How do I equip this thing?" Snape asked.

"Here-on your back so that the hilt of the sword is facing your head and it's easier to grab that way. Or you can put it at your hip like a true Samurai. It is easier to put back there then it is on your back," Scorpion said.

"It is quite heavy-I think it will have it on my hip," Snape said. Scorpion helped him equip it and shortly showed him how to use it slowly while they waited.

"Don't forget it's always good to yell-it releases more energy and makes you seem less constipated," Scorpion added.

"Hey I don't look constipated when I fight," Snape said, Scorpion nodded.

After the door to the chamber of Fayth screeched open and the very dreary looking Paine stumbled towards the stairs.

"I did it-I'm a Summoner now and I have acquired more then one Aeon," Paine said as she wiped sweat from her forehead. Scorpion dashed up the stairs as she nearly fainted and fell into his arms.

"It's okay the hardest part is over now."

She slowly stood back up and made her way unsteadily down the stairs holding Scorpion's hand, then let go and hugged Snape.

"What's all this? What happened?" Paine asked as she looked around the room at the bodies.

"We were ambushed," Snape said.

"Sorry about that-I would have helped," Paine said.

"Don't worry, me and Scorpion took care of them," Snape said.

"Good work young lady" Scorpion added. They all walked out of the temple together only to meet a large crowd of people wanting to see at least one of her Aeons.

"Well-you know what they are waiting for," Scorpion added. Paine nodded and summoned a sword; she took place in a rather large circle and began to pray. Then she closed her eyes and began a grand summoning, she whirled her double ended sword around once that formed a little ball of flames that fell to the ground. It split into lines that formed a circle, she stabbed the flames with her sword and the ground below her rose. A huge formation of rock erupted from the ground, with Paine still on top; a huge flaming beast like creature with horns was resting below that layer of rock. It broke out and Paine landed smoothly on it's shoulder as he made a graceful landing himself and roared so loud that the ground shook. Everybody applauded as Snape stood there frozen in fear.

"What never seen an Aeon before?" Scorpion said nudging Snape playfully.

"No, never but I must admit that it is amazing," Snape gasped. Paine dismissed the creature shortly after, which jumped into the air and disappeared. The Daily Prophet captured everything on tape and snapped pictures like lightning, they even captured Snape's new look on camera in the dead of a hot summer day.

"I better get going now-see you soon," Scorpion said and bowed to Snape.

"Lady Paine! Tragedy struck on shore-Sin attacked us while you were in the temple. Please perform the sending for us?" a frantic woman begged. The place was indeed wrecked but Paine was too excited to take notice in the disaster site, the temple wasn't touched. She walked with the crowd towards the now broken dock, bodies were everywhere. Under the water to on the beach line was covered in death, the high tide was making them look as though they were near death. Sucking in her tears, she summoned a staff and began to walk off the dock. Snape took notice in the torches that lit the way in memory of their lost loved ones. Paine began to walk on water and sang the song of prayer while performing the sending dance. Seymour was not far away-he lost many of his Guado friends and other Summoners from the ceremony, he felt anger and an anger that he never felt before. The water began to form a twisting platform as balls of light surrounded her and flew into the sky. The torches flames blasted blue as more spirits entered the Farplane. Everything was in her control for those forty-five seconds, and Snape has never been so disturbed in his whole life. Relatives were crying and consoling each other as Paine shed tears of her own once it was over. Snape comforted her.

"So that's what the sending really does-it guides the dead."

Dumbledore was there also and didn't look so happy himself-it was time to leave and nobody was exactly ready for disaster to strike.

"You did great-but try no tears next time okay," Dumbledore said. "Next time, I hope there will never be a next time-I myself realized the importance of defeating Sin once and for good," Snape thought to himself as they made their way back to the broke down palace. They packed their things and gifts, while the remaining servants helped pack the carriage for the long trip back. The pilgrimage wasn't over yet, it was just beginning. Seymour wished them a safe trip and a new challenge once they come to Spira, but that would have to wait. Finally, the first part of the pilgrimage was complete. The ride back to Hogwarts was quiet and disturbing, but the good thing was that Sin couldn't find Hogwarts yet. 

**Chapter 11: Passive…**

Once Snape and Paine made their way to the Common Room, they collapsed on the couch completely breathless and tired. They cuddled briefly and had a nap, it was extremely late and the students that stayed home for the holidays were already fast asleep. There was a Christmas tree set up in the Common Room, which lit it up a little more along with the fireplace. Their luggage was already in their rooms, waiting for them-loaded with riches beyond their wildest dreams. Paine took comfort on Snape's chest and slept peacefully, listening to his heart beat. Snape didn't mind and he didn't snore, so Paine had some advantages. They slept in so late that day that a few unlikely people caught them, sleeping together. The couple woke up to an unlikely group of people, all staring and some smiling. It was Tom, Lucius, and Raphael all gawking in a strange manner.

"Oh no, what do you want my autograph?" Paine mumbled as she rolled off Snape's chest.

"Hi Lucius, Tom. How was your holiday so far?" Snape mumbled, his eyes nearly open and his boyish hair covering his eyes.

"Severus-why didn't you tell us you were a Guardian?" Lucius shouted, holding the Daily Prophet.

"Oh, you've read the papers have you? Well then I guess I have no choice-yes I am Paine's Guardian for her pilgrimage to defeat the menace Sin," Snape confessed.

"Did the Maester allow you to kiss the ring?" Raphael asked.

"No," Snape said.

"Well that's good because if you did-Sin would have killed you and your Summoner. People who fail aren't allowed to see tomorrow or speak of it with anyone." Raphael said.

"I think Seymour likes Paine more then it appears-he wants to marry her, and his excuse was so that they could fight Sin together," Snape said.

"Severus – enough, and no more. This is a covert operation I can't have you telling everyone the details of our mission," Paine said. Snape straightened up.

"Sorry the rest is a secret and if you don't mind I am going to have some lunch."

"Let's all go together," Tom added.

"I'll meet you all there." Paine said. She got up and left the group, heading to the bathroom. As they all made their way down to the Great Hall for lunch, Snape was asked so many questions by everyone-including some curious Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. He kept his mouth shut though, it was bad enough that they knew Snape was a Guardian and Paine was the High Summoner of Hogwarts. She had many footsteps to follow, being the entertainer and Quidditch Seeker at the same time was stressful enough, she had the fate of the world on her shoulders. She was also a student who was to graduate soon and that was if she was alive by the time it came.

"I like your haircut, who did it?" Raphael asked.

"The Guado-blue haired people," Snape answered.

"So are you and Paine going out?" Lucius asked.

"I…no, it's a secret. But clearly it's a relationship not at the intimate level of a couple-just friends," Snape confessed, however, not telling the whole truth.

"I saw you two sleeping on the couch-don't you go telling me it's a friendship. Did you get close or even sleep together?" Tom asked.

"No-we would never get that close so don't start thinking nasty thoughts. We never laid a finger on each other," Snape stated. Tom became quiet and ate on his own; Lucius just gave Snape a disbelieving glare. Snape was definitely the talk of the town and would be for quite some time; Paine was always the centre of attention. She made it down to join the group at the last minute, looking tired and tense. She had been persistently mugged by curious students all looking for answers.

"Promise me this everyone-no matter what the press says, not all of it is true and don't count on telling everyone else either. It's bad enough that the world knows about me and Snape, we don't need them tracking down the final showdown…promise. Oh, and after this, no more inquiries will be made unless it is an important manner. And yes, I we will spill the answers if necessary," Paine said. They all made a promise and the rest of lunch was peaceful, Paine left the group of young men to relax in her room. All the girls she shared her room with had families that loved them and would love to have them home for Christmas; Paine's entire family was history. She was the last one left which made her start to think that sacrificing a lonely person to defeat Sin would be no big deal. However, she loved Snape and believed that she might mean something to him. Her sudden fame distanced the two to only meeting when they were alone. If it weren't for Snape confessing his love for her awhile ago, she wouldn't feel loved at all. Paine rolled over and began to write, in a different language. She knew what she was writing and it was none other then a love song. She would later change it into English and that was if the fans approved of the way it sounded in Asian. Afterwards, she stashed it away to do some homework and study for the upcoming exams, and settled to watch the blizzard outside.

She spent the entire day in her room and rarely came out that day; Paine was greatly disturbed by what she saw that day. The resolute message Sin left on Drahmin was none other then how dangerous it really was and how badly it needed to be destroyed for the good of the people and the world. Snape spent the rest of the day with his friends; he had quite a few now. He couldn't stop thinking of Paine though; he knew she was hiding from everyone and was disturbed. Snape gave her time to herself since that was what she needed. In spite of all the riches and gratification they received, they had to settle down and go back to normal. Snape wished he could stay in Drahmin even though it was devastated by Sin, despite the fact Seymour wanted to marry Paine. She was getting treated much better there than she did at home, and sometimes at Hogwarts. 

**Chapter 12: Distress Call**

"Severus we have a problem, a Muggle city has suffered a devastating earthquake. The city has a temple in it which contains yet another Aeon-we have to go and get it now before it collapses due to aftershock," Paine said.

"Did Dumbledore tell you that you have to go?" Snape asked.

"Yes-he gave me written permission and he said that your buddy Scorpion will assist us."

"But we only got back two days ago," Snape said.

"I know but disaster struck and we must go. I have to send those people who died also-the current lead is that Sin attacked the city," Paine said.

"Oh boy-is it dangerous?" Snape asked anxiously.

"Anything relating to Sin is dangerous and I promise we will come straight back once it's over," Paine reassured him.

"Let's do it then!" Snape said. They quickly threw on their winter coats and dashed out of the castle, meeting Scorpion and the Thestral. There was no carriage this time so they all hopped onto its back and they were off. It was a fast, nauseating ride to the city; they didn't need to tell him where to go since Dumbledore had told him anyway. They landed in the most desolate part of the city, nobody was in sight. Maybe everyone had been completely eliminated. The tall glass buildings that reflected the setting sun's rays of light were a disturbing sight. The city had no power, no people, only the dead.

"Oh my," Snape sighed.

"Where are we?" Paine asked.

"We are in Raccoon city, this hell bound place is full of evil so watch your step," Scorpion added.

"So where's the temple? And we better run there in case we get ambushed by something," Paine said.

"The temple is by the lake, we better bring our Thestral with us for safety reasons," Scorpion said. They all began their slow and silent walk through the hellish mangled city, mangled dead bodies lining their path.

"What happened here?" Paine whispered.

"I don't exactly know," Scorpion answered.

"It's impossible that all this happened in a matter of hours-these bodies are so decayed that it appears like years," Paine said.

"Are you sure we are in the right place?" Snape whispered as he held Paine's hand in fear. The buildings had windows broken with blood dripping out of them, death marked on everything. There was a damaged newspaper on the ground which was dated only weeks ago.

"Hey listen to this," Paine said quietly. She began to read the paper sounding very frightened as the wind blew in her hair. _"The Dead Walk-it appears as though a virus known as the T-virus has broken out in Raccoon city and it is recommended that residents evacuate and leave immediately. This virus is commonly spread through the tiniest scratch and even bite-leaving the victims poisoned and eventually die. The virus takes over the dead and gives them only one urge to eat and reproduce. There is no known cure, and we pray that you escape this resident evil."_

"This article was rushed-you can tell," said Snape once Paine had finished reading aloud.

"We better hurry before the dead detect us," Scorpion said. He took Paine's hand and the Thestrals leash and ran towards the dock, the number of bodies kept rising and Snape lost count.

A blood-red sunset took over the sky which was in turn soon engulfed in darkness, surrounding the trio. Once they entered the temple they all promised not to let go of each other.

"I hope that there is no Cloister of Trials here," Paine said. Snape whipped out his wand and mumbled "Lumos," alighting the room and revealing burnt black bodies everywhere. Snape took a step forward and heard a cracking noise, looking down to realize he was stood on the arm of a dismembered body. Paine shrieked and put her head down on his shoulder hoping that she didn't see a thing.

"Don't look," Scorpion whispered. The entire place was overwhelmed with the vile stench of rotting corpses; everyone was trying not to vomit, including Scorpion. The temple itself was burnt black and something was bound to go bump in the dark.

"Scorpion, if the temple was destroyed-would the chamber of the Fayth be destroyed also-what if there is no Aeon here?" Snape asked.

"There is, the Fayth will always survive as long as Yu Yevon is not destroyed," Scorpion answered. Once they entered the room where the Cloister of Trials was supposed to be, nothing was left. All the spheres and orbs had been destroyed along with the mechanism that opened the chamber.

"We're so screwed," Paine said as she bent over and puked. She was at her limit and was going to go insane if she didn't leave.

"Give me the orb Paine-I'll do it for you," Scorpion whispered. She gave it to him slowly and shakily, Scorpion placed it in one of the holes and the all recesses lit up. The chamber of the Fayth's door fell off meaning they were clear for entry. After taking back the orb, for the first time Snape entered a chamber of Fayth and was amazed at what he saw. An orange glowing cocoon containing a preserved body was in the centre of the small room. Paine knelt down and prayed as a spirit appeared before them in the form of a very frail and deformed man.

"My people and I need your help to defeat Sin-may I ask if you would so kindly lend me your strength." Paine asked.

"Who are these people?" the man asked, suggesting towards Snape and Scorpion.

"This is my Guardian Severus Snape, and he is Scorpion-a part time Guardian," Paine said.

"You must be Paine-extremely popular young lady. Even the Maester's heart is aching for you," he said.

"How do you know about me and the Maester?" Paine asked.

"He was here asking for my help also awhile ago but I refused him-being "Lord" Maester Seymour as he is and withholding Anima. He didn't really need my help," the man said.

"What did he say about me?" Paine asked.

"That he would marry you and you would fight Sin together," the man answered.

"Oh," Paine managed to mumble before Snape interrupted.

"Do you know what happened to this town-everyone is dead and something about a T-virus is poisoning the town-creating zombies," Snape spat.

"The T-virus was created by Umbrella Corporations and was used to heal their armies and soldiers in battle. Unfortunately, it was the biggest mistake of the century and now this and many other cities have this fate thrown upon them. However, the overall destruction of the city was a past Summoner misusing my power. I then destroyed the city completely to stop the virus from spreading and tourists becoming unlikely victims. Silent Hill was no different-I destroyed them all with another Aeon named Mundus," the man answered.

"Who is Mundus and can he be trusted?" Scorpion asked.

"Mundus is the darkest an Aeon can go-it even makes Anima look like an ugly baby who only knows how to crawl. He can be obtained if you go to the ancient castle on Mallet Island and challenge him to the death. An easier way is to convince him by telling him there are many advantages to becoming your Aeon," the man explained.

"How did you and him get together?" Snape asked.

"Simple-we destroyed the castle and the nearest city" he answered.

"There has to be an easier way than this-since you and him are friends maybe you both can join my side today," Paine negotiated.

"You never know-he could be waiting for you right now," the man said.

"Well back to my question sir, I think we got a little carried away," Paine said kindly.

"Yes, you may have my Aeon and use it wisely but I will make exceptions milady," he replied.

"Thanks" Paine answered and praised him one more time. The man bowed and disappeared, leaving everyone scared once again.

"Let's go," Paine whispered. Everyone slowly led the way out of the crumbling temple. Once they were out it collapsed into a pile of black rubble-awakening the dead. The bodies began to twitch and rise, screaming bloody murder. There wasn't enough time for a Summon-it was time to fight. Snape, Scorpion, and Paine all equipped their weapons and began to swing. One after another they chopped down, the Thestral flew away when they were in the temple, and something must have spooked him. The flat black waters of the lake began to rise and splash uncontrollably until a large white face emerged. It had red eyes and a beard, it was a statue. It was so massive that it made the zombies look like dots. It was Mundus. His gigantic hands came out of the water and planted them on the beach, crushing zombies as though they were bugs. He finally pushed his upper body out of the lake far enough to spread his wings and fly. Mundus had amazing wings but his might was soon to be tested. Once he was in the air, he charged up and sent a shockwave of attacks. The whole place shook as an unknown energy wiped the place free of zombies-they evaporated into thin air. Snape, Paine, and Scorpion all huddled together praying for their lives. Once all the walking dead were gone and the sand settled, Mundus landed and crossed his arms.

"Amazing-how didn't you kill us with that attack?" Paine shouted. Mundus laughed.

"You weren't my enemy-it's all magic. I see you request my help also."

"Yes-I need your help to defeat Sin and bring fourth the calm," Paine yelled up to him.

"Well take me as your Aeon lady Paine. I can guarantee you will be satisfied" Mundus answered, his voice echoing throughout the area. Everyone smiled, Mundus vanished.

"I guess we found all the Aeons we can here-best to get going now," Scorpion said.

"Yes-best we get out of this hellhole before midnight. Don't you think?" Paine said, nudging Snape. He was still amazed at what he had just seen, he almost thought as though it was a dream but his senses hit him in time.

"Yeah let's do that shall we," Snape finally answered. After Paine performed the Sending dance, which was always mesmerizing and magical, they went to search for their Thestral. They found it cowering on top of the ruins, he was happy to know he was going home.

**Chapter 13: Christmas**

Upon their safe arrival home, they just remembered it was Christmas Eve. Once they had freshened up, they met in the Common Room for some more chit chat.

"See I told you it would be quick," Paine said as she sat beside him.

"Yeah right-eight hours was a long trip and it was horrible. I don't think I will ever go to a funeral again," Snape muttered, the image of the rotting corpses still vivid in his mind.

"I understand but I can guarantee there won't be more of those for a while-Mundus took care of them," Paine said. Her hair, damp and slightly curly from her shower, made her look beautiful.

"You aren't disturbed by what you saw?" Snape asked.

"Don't make me think about it-seeing Mundus' face made me forget about what I saw," Paine answered.

"Merry Christmas everybody!" Lucius, Tom, and Raphael all shouted as they approached the couple.

"Funny how there's only five people here. Everyone else is at home spending it with their families and friends. Smiling happily and hugging each other," Paine said miserably.

"Well, you can hug us!" Raphael said with a big smile on his face. Paine didn't reply she just sat there with a hand at her cheek. All the guys got together and gave her a big group hug, Snape giggled.

"Care to spend the night with the boys? You can sleep with Severus," Lucius said. Paine laughed.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, we'll all have a slumber party to rid your loneliness," Raphael said.

"Are you in Severus or will you sleep on the couch?" Tom said.

"I guess I'm in…but what are we going to do?" Snape said.

"Have a good time-play a sick version of spin the bottle. I don't know whatever rocks your boat," replied Raphael.

"Seems interesting, but no spin the bottle," Paine said. She looked at the tree that was loaded with presents addressed to Snape, Tom, and Lucius. Paine had none.

"We'll open them tomorrow," Tom said as he noticed Paine looking at the presents.

"Fine-you all should be in your pajamas by the time I meet you in your dorm. I'll be wearing mine also," Paine said. All the boys got up and rushed to their dorms where they would strip, take a leak, put on their jamies, and rush to Snape's dorm. Snape and Paine exchanged some words before going their separate ways to meet up later. He was the last to arrive, Snape laughed as he saw all the boys anxiously waiting for the arrival of Paine. Their pajamas were black and casual, they almost all matched. Once the boys were all hyped and excited, the door creaked open and the very sexy Paine walked in. She was wearing extremely low rising silky white pants with a matching short hemmed tank top. She was also wearing pink fluffy slippers which made her feet look big. Paine took a seat beside Snape on his bed and the slumber party began. At first they all looked at each other nervously, waiting to see who would speak first. Finally, Paine spoke.

"I promised Severus something awhile ago, and I promised that I would help him get back at James for the incident involving Severus' dignity. You know what I am talking about?" Everyone nodded, Snape just sat there thinking. "Well I am considering using one of my Aeons and Snape as the bait; I need you all to be there. It will be exciting no doubt and I am sure that even some of you might be afraid but that's the overall power of the High Summoner," Paine said, playing with her toes.

"Seems like a plan-when should we attack?" Raphael said, playing with his blonde hair. "Is James staying at the castle for the holidays?" Lucius asked.

"Yes he is-so he knows all about me being the Summoner and Snape the Guardian. He will have a ball harassing Severus about it and saying some nasty things about me," Paine said.

"We have to get James outside in order to Summon, how will we do that?" Tom asked.

"Simple, just make sure that James sees me and Snape together-he'll leap out of a window just for the chance at us together," Paine said.

"So you just walk towards the view of Gryffindor tower and if you're lucky James will fall into your trap," Lucius said, running over the plan.

"Precisely-and you three will deal with his stupid little gang, everyone will see it so they will run like rats. Especially that nutter Wormtail," Paine said.

"Are you sure we won't get suspended or even expelled?" Raphael said.

"The Headmaster is on my side and even if he didn't like what I did he would understand that it was for Snape. The Head of House however, might give you three a warning never to do it again. He knows he can't do anything about it or the end of the world will come," Paine said.

"So Severus- do you want your dignity back?" Tom asked.

"Would sound nice-but it happened and everyone saw my…dick. So scaring the shit out of James and the rest won't really erase that moment from everyone's memory," Snape said.

"Well, I didn't see it. Actually I looked away and asked for someone to get you out of there," Raphael said.

"Yeah that's when that mudblood stepped in and even made more fun of me," Snape said.

"What do you have against mudbloods anyway?" Paine asked.

"It's just what we call people from other Houses, only purebloods make it in Slytherin," Snape said.

"And I heard that no females are allowed on Quidditch teams for Slytherin. I actually dressed up as a man and surprised everyone with the first match, I heard so many say that after me there will be no more women on the team," Paine said.

"We like you because you don't act like a girly girl-you are a million times tougher then all the girls in this school," Raphael said.

"You're hot too, you know," Lucius added. Paine laughed.

"Thanks."

"Not to mention the fate of the world lies in your hands. How does it feel to carry such a burden?" Tom asked.

"Really depressing, I am all alone and I have no family to support me through. I have big shoes to fill as High Summoner and a mission with no exact answer as to what happens to me in the end. All I know is I am Spira's hope and the world is counting on me-I hope Sin doesn't find us before I am capable of defeating him," Paine said.

"What if Sin does find us?" Raphael asked.

"Then there will be no Hogwarts, no people, no nothing and the world will go down with it if I don't survive. As long as I am at Hogwarts there is a constant threat of annihilation here because Sin might want to take me out while I am weak," Paine answered.

"Weak-you have the darkest Aeons known to mankind, even Seymour's Anima will be nothing compared your Mundus," Snape said.

"Well then I guess I won't have to marry Seymour after all-though he's pretty cute but still if all the Aeons worked together Sin should be defeated in no time," Paine said.

"That's what Dumbledore wants but he said something about avoiding tradition-change it and you change the world," Snape said.

"True but what tradition do I have to object to?" Paine asked.

"I don't know but would you mind if I took off my shirt it's getting hot in here?" Snape said.

"Are you sure it's just you or is the heat set too high?" Tom said.

"I think he's a little happy to have Paine around," teased Raphael.

"Let's all take our tops off and drop for sixty pushups!" Lucius exclaimed, trying to show how strong he was.

"I can beat all of you-try doing your limit instead," Paine said.

"Fine," everyone recited.

"A long as you participate also," Tom said.

"Fine I'm in," she said. Within a few seconds all the men were shirtless and on the ground, ready to test their strength. Paine took her position between Snape and Raphael.

"Ready, set, and go!" she said. Everyone started their pushups together and quickly. Each of them was grunting except for Paine, all of her training and self discipline increased her limit. Lucius was slowing down and eventually stopped, he was out of the race. Tom was out cold afterwards, trying to catch his breath on his back. Raphael was still going strong, along with Snape and Paine. They kept going at it until Snape gave up to; it was down to just Raphael and Paine. Snape just laid back and watched as the two gave it their all, he also noticed that athletes like them were fit to the teeth. Now Snape knew why her name was Paine, she could handle more then the rest of the guys she knew. After a good ten minutes Raphael's arms gave way and he collapsed on the floor, sweating. Paine continued until she noticed they were all out of the race, she stopped and stood up.

"Told you I could beat y'all" Paine said.

"No wonder why you are the world champion," Raphael mumbled with his eyes closed.

"Anything else you want to try taking me at?" Paine said as she flexed her stomach and arm muscles.

"Not physique that's for sure," Lucius said.

"You guys all have nice bodies but I must admit that Severus has abs of steel, maybe he'd beat us at belly crunches," Paine said as she felt his stomach. Her body was always perfectly toned; her skin was silky brown. Snape was always observant; he noticed she had absolutely no scars on her body. Except for those private areas nobody ever seen yet, she was still a virgin. There was only one way to see how perfect her body really was and that was to become sexually intimate.

"So want to call it a night, ya?" Lucius asked.

"Don't speak like that," Tom said.

"After a game of truth or dare since we couldn't play spin the bottle," Raphael said. "Fine," Snape agreed miserably, he was still sore. They all sat in a circle on the floor and made the game go counterclockwise.

"Truth or dare Paine?" Tom asked first. Paine made some interesting faces while she was thinking.

"Umm…truth."

"When was the first time you ever kissed a boy and how was it?" Tom asked.

"It was this year actually, I had many boyfriends before but they wouldn't dare to touch me. Snape was the first and it was fantastic," Paine answered. Snape blushed; it was his turn to ask Paine a provocative question.

"Did you sleep with Seymour Guado that night?" Snape demanded.

"No-he wanted to though and I turned him down. As cute as he was I couldn't let a twenty-eight year old man take my virginity," Paine answered.

"You're a virgin!" Raphael muttered.

"Yes," Paine answered.

"I thought virgins no longer existed or were rare creatures. Nobody is a virgin now a days" Tom answered.

"What you slept with everything that walks?" Paine said.

"No I'm a virgin as well, everyone is except Lucius and Narcissa," Tom said.

"Nice to know-why didn't you spend Christmas with her then?" Paine asked.

"She needed time for herself," Lucius answered.

"Oh," Paine mumbled.

"Are you and Snape an item?" Raphael asked.

"Um…yes we happen to like each other but don't tell anyone else I told you," Paine said. They promised not to tell and ask no more questions about their relationship, it was clearly between him and her.

"I guess that's it for truth how about dare?" Tom said.

"No I'm done for tonight," Paine said as she got up and crawled under the sheets.

"Goodnight and Happy Christmas everybody," she said as she got comfortable. The rest of the guys stayed up late to hang out some more before they all crawled off to bed. Paine was relaxing, she never really fell asleep. Snape got under the sheets shortly after everyone was in their beds, reaching over Paine and turned off the light. Then he held her close once again. Paine rolled over and felt his chest, his smooth skin making the touch all more pleasurable. Snape kissed her passionately and then down her neck, he slowly bit into her collarbone. Her reactions were exciting, she shivered and sighed under Snape's power, he smiled against her skin.

"I want to touch you," Paine whispered into his ear.

"I want to take you," Snape whispered back.

"Take me then but best be warned I don't take you first," she whispered. They continued to kiss and explore for awhile, she slowly reached down into his pants where he sighed. For the first time she was going to feel real man flesh, Paine slowly touched the head of his throbbing manhood. Snape touched her breast slowly and carefully, as though they were to explode if he squeezed too hard. He then kissed her cleavage and slowly back up her neck. Snape could see Paine falling to her pleasures, she couldn't hold back anymore. Their heart rates were increasing as their sexual side began to take over. Realizing what they were doing in a room full of friends Paine decided to stop.

"What's wrong?" Snape murmured.

"This would be a bad time, remember our friends are all sleeping here with us," Paine reminded him. They forgot that they weren't alone but his friends were in a deep sleep anyway. Snape decided to let sleep roll over him after they settled down and became comfortable in each others arms once again. Even though his erection was poking her backside, they fell asleep quite quickly and comfortably.

**Chapter 14: Machina **

In the morning, Paine and Snape woke up in each other's arms. Paine's exposed back was leaning on Snape's pale chest, his skin acting like a thermal blanket against her made it feel welcoming.

"Umm…where did everybody go?" Paine yawned as she rolled over to face the dreary Snape.

"Must've gone to open their presents, more time for us then," Snape answered, rubbing his eyes and trying to wake himself up.

"You aren't going to open yours?" Paine asked.

"Maybe later-besides I have a great present lying down beside me. My friend and lover all in one." He moved in to cuddle her some more, running his hand through her silky black hair and kissed her once more. She kissed back and felt his shoulders, slowly sliding her hand behind his neck and slick hair.

"Oh Severus, you really like affection do you?" Paine sighed.

"I never had any real loving before, you are my first and I hope my only," Snape said.

"I love you," Paine said with a whisper. Snape smiled.

"I love you too."

"Severus about last night…I must have let my urges get to me. I know that these urges are normal and I can't avoid them but whenever they come I direct them towards you. I want you to be my first and only, I know it sounds impossible just to be with one person. But if you really love the person it shouldn't be too hard to refuse a much sexier woman than me." Paine said. Snape couldn't believe it himself, he was ready to offer her his innocence with no regret but to have her talk about it seemed to slightly bother him.

"You want to offer me your virginity, I feel honored. But are you sure you won't regret this in the end?" Snape asked.

"I wouldn't regret a thing just as long as you don't hurt me in any way and let me down," Paine said.

"I don't know what to say except how are we going to do this? I never even saw a vagina before nor have I touched one," Snape blushed.

"Check the restricted section in the library, I am sure they have a ton of sexual material you can learn from," Paine said.

"How can I even get there? I don't think we should even risk it though, how about we go on instinct and learn from our first time" Snape suggested.

"It would be a little more special that way, well whatever suits us would be fine," Paine said.

"Let's wait until that day comes, if we plan anything in particular, things are most likely to go wrong," Snape said. Paine nodded.

"I agree, lets forget about it then and whatever happens…happens,"

"By the way, you are the sexiest woman I know," Snape growled, making Paine blush and giggle. They made an agreement easily and agreed not to talk about sex again until it happened.

After a brief and intimate kissing session, they got out of bed and headed down to the Common Room in their pajamas. All their friends were waiting patiently with big, beaming smiles on their faces.

"Why do you all look so pleased?" Snape asked.

"Oh nothing just ran around on some errands this morning, and you?" Raphael said.

"Sleeping," Snape said. They all sat around the tree as Paine stood watching with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Stop being such a pooper, enjoy Christmas!" Lucius said, taking her hand and forcing her to have a seat. She struggled like a guinea pig before she finally hit rock bottom with a thump.

"You're so pushy Lucius," Paine frowned as she stroked her bum. Tom reached under the tree and pulled out a big present covered in green wrapping paper with a silver bow on top. It was addressed to Paine from everybody.

"You got me something didn't you? How could you do such a thing?" Paine said as she reluctantly took the present.

"It's because we care and it would be sad if you were the only person in school who received nothing this Christmas so we put money together and went to Hogsmeade this morning," Raphael explained.

"You too Snape, how could you be so discreet?" Paine said.

"Yes I took part in it too, we did it by a money jar and kept putting money in until Christmas," Snape confessed.

"Since we found out that you had nothing and nobody to turn to," Lucius added.

"Now open it before something else comes up," Raphael said.

"Fine," Paine sighed and began to open it. Once it was unwrapped, Paine slowly opened the lid. What she saw next surprised her, a very interesting set of clothing. It was an ultra tight deep green matching shorts and top set, designed for the upcoming summer. Along with boots and holsters for some handheld weapons, there was even a pant set for colder conditions. Under the clothing, there were two guns with dragon designs on the side.

"I hope you know how to use these, they might be helpful in the Muggle world or even against Sin," Raphael commented.

"They are magic bullets so they can work here if emergency calls," added Tom.

"Thanks," Paine said as she grabbed them and pointed it towards the ceiling and it vanished.

"It's great for summoning to, eh?" Raphael smiled.

"Oh yes I know how to use these very well but these bullets don't stand a chance against Sin because it is machina. It might be useful against sin spawn and fiends though," Paine said.

"I hope you like them, I bought it illegally off of some merchant," Snape said with a wicked little smile across his face.

"I love it, but you could have been arrested you know," Paine said.

"They wouldn't because it is my job to guard the Summoner at all costs and if all costs means buying illegal weapons then so be it," Snape said. Paine frowned.

"Maester Seymour would be extremely angry if he knew I was armed with these, it's against Yu Yevon and he's a Maester of Yu Yevon."

"Then don't let him know," Raphael said. "Oh yeah, Severus after lunch Dumbledore wants to see you both. He said it's very important and no matter what happens; don't let the Maester get what he wants." Raphael added.

"What does the Maester want anyway?" Paine asked.

"I don't know, maybe a meeting of some kind. A meeting of power is what it seems like to me," Tom said.

"We'll see," Snape said. Paine continued to search deeper into the box, discovering some more presents. She gasped as she held a fabulous clock in her hand, it had all the planets and three cycles going at the same time. It was gold and it was beautiful.

"Where did you get this?" Paine said.

"My father, its one of his fabulous antique items. He said one day you will discover that time is valuable and that you shouldn't waste it," Lucius said.

"Thanks everybody for your kindness I really appreciate it," Paine said as she left to get ready for the remainder of the day. Snape spent another half an hour with his buddies before he slipped off to continue his day; he had to meet Dumbledore with Paine.

**Chapter 15: A meeting of power shall end in conflict**

"Hello you two," Dumbledore welcomed them, bright blue eyes twinkling as always. "I have something that you must do for me today. Maester Seymour has made a special request to see Paine all alone in Hogsmeade today because there is a threat that Sin will attack soon. We are not sure if it is Hogwarts or Hogsmeade but Maester Seymour has a hunch that we'll be next and you must marry him today Paine. Not only for Anima but the people of Spira who need your inspiration, the littlest thing will make them happy." Dumbledore begged. It was highly unlike Dumbledore to beg for something this important from a student; it became evident that Paine had no choice.

"But Dumbledore I don't want to marry the Maester Seymour, I think he would hurt me and he doesn't even love me," Paine said anxiously, rubbing her hands together.

"You don't need to love to be married; it is exactly what Lady Yunalesca did before you. She was the first to defeat Sin and she married the Maester of Yevon. By becoming High Summoner you must follow her footsteps and complete the mission," Dumbledore said.

"By her following Yunalesca's steps, she will fail in defeating Sin. You can't force fate upon her, it is her pilgrimage, let her make the choices!" shouted Snape, clenching his fists.

"I'm sorry to break it to you this way, but no matter what path Paine chooses, she will die to complete the mission," Dumbledore said sadly.

"What! No, there has to be another way, I can't let her die! I can't, I can't" Snape spat, holding back his emotions. Paine was too shocked to speak. She finally broke loose.

"How could you screw me over like this Dumbledore? I trusted you with my life and you made me offer it up without a choice or even a sign. I am not going to go through with this hellish life that I have to live, even though death will free me from my suffering. Did you choose me to offer my life just because I am the last of my family?" Pain snapped.

"No, that's not why; your blood is the rarest in the world. Your blood is non other then the devil's and you can live forever, but you must die first to fulfill the prophecy." Dumbledore said.

"What prophecy?" Snape yelled.

"The one prophecy that will bring fourth the Earth's only hope against evil that creates Sin. You have two forms dear; you will earn your second in death," Dumbledore concluded.

"I'll end up like Scorpion will I? I don't want that to happen, I want to live a full life," Paine said.

"He is from the Netherealm; mind plotted on revenge towards the clan that destroyed him and his family. He suffers just as much as you Paine and his battles will never come to an end," Dumbledore said.

"How long will it take for my second form to come through after death?" Paine asked.

"It could take weeks, months, years, even centuries. You will become our hope Paine, it is your destiny," Dumbledore said.

"What happens to Snape?" Paine asked.

"He survives and will continue on with his life," Dumbledore answered.

"Will we ever meet again?" Snape asked.

"Only luck will bring you back together, hope is all you need and Paine will be your hope," Dumbledore said.

"I want to quit today Dumbledore," Paine sobbed, tears beginning to surface themselves.

"If you quit, there will be only the Maester to defeat Sin and I know for a fact that he wouldn't mind if the end came. He wants to control Sin or even become the next Sin to keep the cycle going until someone gets the nerve to beat Sin once and for all," Dumbledore said.

"Why can't I defeat him now?" Paine asked.

"This is neither your destiny nor your fate; however you do defeat Sin and bring fourth the second calm of a thousand years. The cycle will continue for another twenty years, it will be over then. But that's when your job begins, once you return you will have all but five Aeons. With these you shall guard Earthrealm and its people," Dumbledore concluded.

"How many Aeons do you have now?" Snape turned to Paine.

"I have around fifteen, I still have to get six others which are in Spria," Paine said.

"The only way for you to get to Spira, is to marry Maester Seymour and Severus stay close to Paine," Dumbledore added. Snape didn't believe him at all, he kept thinking there must be another way and he would find it eventually. Maybe even last minute but there had to be another way, a path that wouldn't lead to death.

"He will die before he even lays a finger upon me," Paine said. Not another word was exchanged; they left Dumbledore's office disturbed and holding hands.

"Severus, there's no turning back now. I guess I must die in order for the cycle to continue. I'm really going to miss you," Paine cried.

"There is no other way; we kept using those words as an excuse for her exile. I couldn't accept this at all, I love Paine and promised I would never let her go," Snape thought to himself.

"Listen I will be there with you all the way, even if I had to witness your death I will be waiting for you to come back to me," Snape said miserably, speaking between sobs. They hugged each other for the longest time that day, crying tears of fear and abandonment. Eventually they had to stop because their ride to Hogsmeade was waiting. Once they arrived they met Seymour who was looking closely at the lake.

"There are many unsent here, you should send them Paine," he said.

"I will when the time comes Maester," Paine replied.

"Follow me please," Seymour said as he led the way towards a mansion. Once they arrived, Snape was told to wait downstairs since the meeting was clearly a personal one. When they entered Seymour's personal chambers the conversation began.

"I see you look quite disturbed today, is something wrong?" Seymour asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. I am just tired," Paine lied.

"Then rest in my bed, I can make sure you get a pleasant sleep," Seymour said as he slowly wrapped his arm around her upper body. The other gradually felt down in between her breasts, making Paine slowly submit to his overbearing power. She rested her head upon his shoulder, as scared as she was, she had to remain calm.

"See I won't hurt you," Seymour said. Paine didn't say a word; she was lost in her despair, wishing for a way out. He was tall broad and blue, not to mention sensual. He breathed down her neck as though she was prey and kissed it lightly. Paine shivered and shed an innocent tear; it wouldn't be long before he attempted to do something drastic.

"Oh don't cry there is nothing to be afraid of. I am the Maester after all," Seymour whispered into her ear.

"Then please, release me from your grasp and respect my wishes as High Summoner," Paine pleaded.

"Afraid not today, you are under my control," Seymour said and pulled her closer. He then leaned over and kissed her flat on the lips, wanting to devour her whole leaving nothing behind. Paine pushed him away.

"What's wrong? Still a virgin?" Seymour asked.

"Yes I am and I can't let you take it from me. So please stop now before you end up regretting it!" Paine begged.

"The only one who will be left regretting is you Paine, you should have accepted my offer when you had the chance," Seymour said. He approached Paine and stood tall; she was trapped in front of his bed. They stared each other down coldly.

"Are you going to marry me or keep me waiting?" Seymour asked.

"I'm going to keep you waiting," Paine replied and bolted for the door. Seymour grabbed her wrist and tripped her onto the cold cement floor. She was stunned, laying there with her eyes open as the world slowly spun around her. Seymour picked her up and laid her on the bed, the sheets were silky and silver. Paine found herself comfortable until she realized Seymour was stripping her clean of her clothing. She attempted to fight back but Seymour grabbed both her wrists and pinned her to the bed.

"Stop! Let me go! Help!" Paine screamed as she struggled against him.

"These walls are soundproof; nobody will hear you scream even if you were murdered!" Seymour shouted. She finally managed to push him off with her legs and jumped to her feet, then headed to the door once again. Paine began to pound and scream bloody murder once she realized the door was locked from the outside. Seymour pinned her against the door and ripped off her shirt exposing her perky breasts. He slapped her once across the face, leaving scratches across her cheek. Seymour's nails were long and sharp and she noticed it as he went to feel down her pants. A sudden burning, sharp pain rippled through her body. Seymour pierced the one and only flesh that kept her innocent with his finger. She cried and screamed as he pulled out and licked the blood off his fingers. Paine limped over to the bed and collapsed, holding her lower body with her hands. Snape appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Seymour by the neck and punched him out cold. He searched the room for Paine and he found her sobbing on the bed uncontrollably, with her hands on her face. Snape reached over to touch her; she was trembling in fear and screamed.

"It's me, it's me. It's Severus, come on lets get out of here before he wakes up!" Snape shouted. She rolled around and Snape realized that she was topless and her face was severely scratched.

"What did he do to you?" he asked.

"He attempted to rape me," Paine bawled.

"Here take my coat, we're going home okay. Everything will be alright once we get home," Snape reassured her. She could barely walk; he supported her down the stairs and to their ride back. His strength was unknown and he discovered it once he took on the Maester of Yevon, this was the new path he opened for them both.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, he took her straight to the hospital wing and explained everything that happened to the nurse. Snape went into the Common Room as angry as ever, he never thought he would hate anybody more then James Potter. He was wrong. He wanted Seymour dead. Even if it meant getting expelled and asking James a favor, he did not care. Again Paine was almost killed and knowing what she was, she might just take her own life. Their little world was crashing down and fast, Sin was coming to Hogwarts and Paine didn't even get all the Aeons or Anima. She lost her innocence and there was nothing Snape could do about it now, all because a meeting of power ended in conflict with an ally and an enemy. 

**Chapter 16: An Intimate New Year**

It was a long and lonely four days without Paine, new years was coming soon and he didn't want to spend it alone. He would rather be alone with Paine in a romantic setting to show how much he loved her. Paine didn't have much time left on Earth since Sin was on his way, let alone so many others would die fighting it. Snape personally wished that if Paine died fighting, he would do the honorable thing and join her. As distraught as he was, his friends were deeply concerned.

"Severus, what's wrong? You look horrible and you haven't spoken a word since you returned from Hogsmeade," Raphael asked, concerned about his friend's health.

"A lot of terrible things have happened Raphael, I can't tell you because it's a secret," Snape answered. He was looking down at the floor, letting his hair cover his face.

"Did something happen to Paine?" Lucius asked.

"I can't say. I'm just a little upset," Snape answered again.

"Please tell us, Paine told us many things before why can't you?" Tom asked.

"I don't think she would want you to know about this," Snape said.

"She would tell us if she trusted us and she trusts us enough to all sleep in the same room," Lucius said.

"Well, fine I will tell you this. Paine is going to die no matter what we do, even if we save her from Sin itself. The Aeons will consume her and she will become our new hope, with two forms. There is also a prophecy about the one who contains the ancient blood of the devils. She has that blood and that's why she has two forms," Snape said. Everyone gasped when they heard him say 'die'. They were in complete disbelief.

"That's a lie, who the heck could have told you that heap of garbage?" Tom spat.

"Dumbledore himself. He also said she will be reborn. He's not sure whether Paine will return or not but if she does it will be with little or no memory of ever meeting us and her past as High Summoner," Snape said.

"I promise you this Severus; if I ever become incredibly powerful I will bring Paine back for you. Even if it's with my last ounce of strength because I have a feeling that she won't return," Tom said, with his hand on his heart.

"I really don't want her to die, I love her and it seems as though this entire relationship was doomed from the beginning. It's better than dying alone but it will hurt me so much," Snape said, holding back his tears.

"Why is Paine in the hospital wing?" Lucius asked. "Maester Seymour hurt her so bad, she bled and he forced himself onto her," Snape answered.

"He raped her of her virginity?" Raphael gasped.

"I think so, I couldn't break in on time to stop him and when I entered the room she was on his bed. Topless with her pants pulled half way down her ankles, screaming and crying. It was a horrible sight, I think she even hates me now and if she does I couldn't blame her…I failed as a Guardian and I should be excommunicated by now," Snape sobbed.

"Could she walk?" Lucius asked.

"Just barely, Seymour has extremely long and sharp nails. I think he hurt her more then just piercing her hymen," Snape said.

"Seymour will get what's coming to him; wait till I become Vold…" Tom said.

"What?" everybody said at once.

"Nothing, I just got carried away…you'll see later on in life," Tom said.

"We'll see," Raphael repeated.

"So what are you going to do tonight, it's New Years? Maybe we should go and get drunk," Lucius said.

"No I want to be alone and besides I don't know how any of you act when you're drunk, just sleep in your own room tonight. I would hate to wake up with any of you on top of me," Snape joked. All of a sudden, the door creaked open and Paine slowly walked in, she looked around the room and immediately headed towards her room.

"Paine wait, I need to ask you something!" Snape shouted as he bolted after her. However, he wasn't allowed to step any further than the staircase leading up to the girl's dormitory, boys weren't allowed.

"I guess you're right Severus, but just give her some time and she'll come down to see you. She can't hate you for her mistake," Lucius said.

"It was both of our mistakes, we were wrong to trust him in the first place. I guess his Maester backbone hid from us his true nature," Snape said.

"Tell me what was Paine like naked?" Lucius asked curiously.

"I didn't see a thing, it was too dark and never ask me something like that again," Snape snarled.

The rest of the night passed by slowly, Snape couldn't stop thinking of Paine. 

Midnight was only hours away and Paine never even came down for a drink, or even something to munch on. While his friends were having a good time, Snape decided to take a risk and slowly step up the stairs that led to Paine's dorm. He held his breath and closed his eyes as he took his first step, then his second, and third. Eventually, he realized that it appeared as though he had special permission to enter her room. He slowly turned the handle and entered. Nervously, he looked around the room and he found Paine staring out the window. As the door closed behind him, he knew it could be a special evening. She slowly turned around, her eyes finally met his and uncertainty became their worst fear.

"Hi, I noticed you never left your room. I was concerned and I came to see if you are okay," Snape said.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I'm just a little upset that's all," Paine said.

"About what?" Snape asked.

"Everything that has happened this holiday, I thought that I'd be changing my life around…but I guess I was wrong. In the end everybody meets the same fate anyways, except mine was planned and it was completely my fault," Paine said.

"We don't really have a choice, I guess if I backed out in the first place. You would have been okay" Snape said.

"I guess you think I'm a…slut, don't you? I really thought that Maester Seymour wasn't that kind of a person; he's the high priest of Macalania temple. Now that I have betrayed the people of Spira, I can't go back and neither can I earn the last of my Aeons. I'm so screwed Severus, I don't know what to do with myself anymore," Paine said.

"I don't think of you that way and there has to be another way to defeat Sin without all the Aeons," Snape said as he sat on her bed.

"The only other way is for me to become an Aeon in the end costing me my life. I then will have about five minutes to perform the final sending and then I disappear with them," Paine said.

"I guess that means you will never be coming back, but I have hope and I will always have hope," Snape said.

"Thanks for believing in me, I really appreciate it" Paine said.

"No problem, so what are you doing tonight?" Snape asked.

"Nothing really, just relaxing and healing" Paine said.

"Did Seymour take your virginity?" Snape asked.

"He pierced almost my whole hymen, his nails hurt me more. It felt like getting a large needle shoved up there, I feel so disgusted in myself," Paine said.

"You don't need to, it was forced and Seymour will soon get what he deserves. Let's not worry about it now, it's the past," Snape reassured her. He stood up and approached Paine who was thinking once again, her hair covered the side of her face that was scratched. He reached out and felt her cheek.

"It healed quite quickly didn't it?" he said, stroking her cheek softly.

"The nurse gave me a potion that speeded the process and left no scars too, she was very nice to me," Paine said.

"That's good; I hope you will be okay though. We still have a long semester ahead of us, don't forget you are graduating soon with me," Snape said.

"Yeah, I've gotta get my life together. I need a home and I need to keep on going and whatever happens…" Paine said.

"Happens," Snape said and then moved in for a kiss. They connected once again, this time it was longer and hotter then the rest. With each others eyes open they embraced each other. They were so close that their bodies were touching; Snape explored her upper body once again. Paine did the same; she ran her fingers through his hair and down his neck, finally resting on his chest. They shared uncertain looks until it was broken with a smile, Snape felt Paine's desires arise again. Hand in hand they walked towards her bed and continued kissing. Still standing, they slowly striped each other while in another sweet kiss. Snape could feel his undivided desires creep through his lower body; his pants were also becoming extremely tight. Paine pushed him down onto her bed and straddled Snape immediately. She slightly bounced when she felt his manhood poking whatever remained of her innocence. Paine smiled and bent over to kiss her throbbing lover, desperate to catch his breath. She slowly removed the rest of his clothing as she kissed his neck relentlessly. Biting into him only to feel Snape shiver underneath her, she sucked on the same area to prevent further discomfort.

"Severus, I never noticed how pale you really are. But it's so beautiful, I never seen such incredible beauty on an incredible body," Paine complemented. Snape tried not to look smug but it's not everyday that you get told that you are beautiful for having such rare skin.

"Thanks, I never saw someone so golden in my life either. Especially if it's all natural," Snape said. They laughed and kissed some more, Paine's hot wet mouth was the release he was looking for. While the endless passion continued, Snape stripped Paine of her tank top. Afterwards, Snape reached around her bra and removed it easily; his eyes were wide open as her breasts bounced gracefully.

_"They were just as I imagined, perfect and round, not to mention rather large. It's the first time I've ever seen real breasts before,"_ Snape thought. Then he kissed and sucked her nipple lightly, one at a time. Paine sighed and then kissed his forehead lightly. They changed position and Snape began to strip her of her pants and underwear all in one fluid motion. He was amazed once more; Snape could see her fabulous hips and frontal view of her extra special area.

"You are so beautiful," Snape said.

"Thanks," Paine replied, not saying another word. She suddenly reached down to Snape's pants and unbuttoned and unzipped carefully. Within that moment she slid them off his body and the pants landed on the floor. She looked pretty astounded by Snape's rather large manhood.

"Oh you have a big talent, Severus," Paine taunted flirtatiously. Snape didn't reply, through embarrassment, in the same time he finally was able to observe her body completely naked. Paine was much thinner than he was; her lightweight now obvious to the naked eye. She had, however, definite curvature of the breasts and hips and much of it. Snape marveled at her dark skin, almost golden brown with a tint of glamour. She had a washboard stomach, which made her breasts look bigger than they already were. Trying not to rush anything, he stroked her smooth shoulders and arms slowly. Paine shivered, as her eyes fluttered for a mere moment before her full lips came in contact with Snape's again. They continued to sigh and kiss for an overwhelming amount of time, deft fingers explored each others torsos with gentle determination. Sallow skin coming in contact with beautiful golden skin seemed to be another release as their needs increased rapidly. They paused almost painfully, wet arousal on firm lips and an undeniable longing between them.

"Are you sure you want to do this, I am as inexperienced as you are," Snape whispered.

"Yes, I am ready," Paine replied. They were briefly distracted when the boys downstairs shouted "Happy New Year!" which echoed through the dormitory. They smiled once again.

"Happy New Year, Severus," Paine said as they locked lips again. Snape finally decided that it was time for him to explore the soft warm flesh between her legs. He did so with his free hand, he slid it up her thighs and the tips of his fingers touched her wet womanhood. He placed his whole hand upon it, and rubbed slowly. The kiss broke off immediately as Paine struggled to catch her breath. She gasped within that moment as her head leaned back as though falling through her pleasures.

"Am I hurting you?" Snape asked.

"No, but it feels incredible," Paine said, with her eyes closed. Snape, feeling pleased, kissed up her legs and closed in on the place he had just touched. He licked it lightly and was surprised at the taste.

_"It almost tastes like fresh rain on a rainy day, you know. The kind that falls in your mouth when look towards the sky, however, there's this sweetness to it I can't explain. I love the taste and I want to lick some more,"_ Snape thought to himself. Paine enjoyed as he licked, sucked, and played with her engorged bud that was her womanhood. By the time Snape was done tasting, Paine was gone, lost to her pleasures and needs. He noticed her breathing was so erratic and labored that she needed to rest up a little. He lay down beside her, his erection had gone down but that was when it was her turn to turn the tables. As wet as Paine was, she crawled over him and kissed him aggressively. It was perfect according to her nature, she was a fighter after all and she couldn't let Snape get all the glory. After the kiss, she tossed her hair ahead of her, as it draped over Snape's chest she crawled down towards his manhood and kissed down his chest. She finally met his penis, and tossed her hair back to where it draped over her back. Paine began to explore with her hands, feeling his testicles and slowly stroking his penis. Snape arched his back and sighed in uncontrolled pleasure as Paine licked the head of his penis and stroked at the same time. He now knew what Paine was experiencing when he first touched her; it was pleasure far beyond his wildest dreams. After a time, she crawled back up and settled her mouth upon his collarbone, then coursed her way towards his sternum. She orally explored Snape's body, slowly and patiently.

"You're pretty good for a virgin" Snape commented with his eyes closed. He finally opened his black eyes, enjoying the full contact of her flesh upon his. His hands slithered over her sides, back and rear, exploring her completely especially what he missed. Several fingers slid down her spine, over one of her backside cheeks, returned to the centre and dove into the moist clef between her legs. Snape felt Paine's body tense up to the point of no return, in his excitement his hands flew back to her hips, laying her on her back and leaned over her. Slipping his body of hers, his untamed hardness against her inner thighs, Paine arched her back to position herself. The moment had finally come, it was time to completely destroy whatever remained of her innocence and he knew it wouldn't be all too pleasurable. With his right hand to support Paine's neck, his left was assisting him in finding proper entry. When he did, he took a deep breath and held it as he slowly entered her. Paine immediately took hold of him, squeezing his pale skin in feral pain. She closed her eyes, her lips parted in unexplainable pleasure and pain. An audible gasp finally escaped her mouth, as a drop of blood dripped onto the white sheets. Snape could feel her tears fall down the side of her face as he inserted himself all the way to the hilt. He felt her legs shiver, and the welcoming warmness inside against his penis. Very slowly, Snape began to thrust, watching Paine's facial expressions. They were very random, going from pain to pleasure in seconds of punctuation. With his now free hand, he felt her breasts which bounced freely with every thrust. Occasionally, he would move down to kiss them, but he spent most of his time taming Paine with his kisses. He was on top for awhile and he could feel the strain in his legs. Before things got out of control, he accidentally fell out of contact. Paine took advantage and rolled over so that she was on top; she straddled him with his hands and arms at her sides. Paine began to move in a rhythm that Snape had created at first, holding Snape's gaze she pinched herself forward. Pressing her large breasts against his chest, grinding him roughly, sweat from their arousal dripped into his bellybutton. Her hair almost covering her face now, she continued to ride furiously and hard, soon clamping her mouth over the lower side of his neck. Surveying the lustful acts of Paine, Snape could feel his own control slip away, or had it disappeared already? She bit into his neck wickedly, as he listened to her breathing that seemed to have evaporated. As painful as it was in the beginning, the endless pleasure consumed them both as the final moment approached. Snape was groaning as much as Paine was as she thrusted against him. Holding back his tears he clenched his fist and pounded it against the bed as the pinch rippled through his neck. He could feel Paine start to tremble frenziedly as she tossed her hair back to where it belonged. Within that moment, Snape spent himself and joined her victory cry with his own, Pain finally rested her head on his chest while struggling to catch her breath. As he felt the rest of her aftershocks ripple through her, he comforted her with both his hands and smiled defiantly. She pulled his manhood out and lay beside him, on her stomach in disbelief. She finally turned to him and spoke.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know I would get so crazy about it." Snape didn't know what she was apologizing for, and then he remembered the slight wound on his neck that was still burning.

"No big deal, really, I liked it," Snape said. The small space between them was marked with blood, not much, just enough to be noticeable.

"I guess the Maester didn't take all of your innocence, you still bled," Snape suggested towards the blood.

"I guess not huh, maybe that potion healed the hymen completely. I don't know but I bled when the Maester pierced me, he even licked the blood off his fingers," Paine said.

"Who cares, I've got you now and I promise that you won't be alone with anyone else unless it has to deal with Hogwarts teachers," Snape said, with a smile on his face.

"Let's just enjoy this moment while it lasts, love…I don't think we will ever get a chance like this again. Remember my fate was decided," Paine said, looking suddenly depressed.

"I wish we could live forever, I couldn't imagine how life would be without you. Probably lonely, living in the dungeons, never touching or loving anyone else…I really don't want that to be my fate," Snape said.

"What would you do if I die, fighting Sin like I was supposed to?" Paine asked.

"I couldn't imagine, all I know is my soul and heart would die without you. You are the only person keeping my heart alive and my soul intact, I would do anything to get you back," Snape said, pulling Paine closer to him. He cuddled her in ways not even her own mother did when she was a child. Paine was the loneliest person in the world and Snape realized how badly she needed love and affection. Sex was only making the bonds stronger, therefore strengthening their relationship and creating an emotional bond.

"Severus, what if I decide to quit my pilgrimage? Would you run away with me to a better place, would we marry?" Paine asked, drearily looking at the ceiling.

"I would be happy if you quit, we would run away to London and marry, have children, basically live the life we could have had if you didn't die when fighting Sin," Snape answered.

"I wish I could run away with you now, we would be so happy and all our dreams would come true."

"Then let's go, after we graduate. Sin shouldn't find us if we leave and the wizarding world will be safe once again. Just run away with me," Snape whispered. Tears started to pour from Paine's face.

"I can't, I just can't. If I did I would be betraying more then the people of Spira, but all the witches and wizards of Hogwarts. I'll be the most hated person in the world," Paine sobbed.

"We'll think of something love; please don't give up hope because I believe in you and I love you with every part of me," Snape said.

"I love you too Severus" Paine replied and closed her eyes. "I hope that whatever happened tonight doesn't get out to anybody, I could trust you with some of your friends but not Lucius. I think he likes to talk and I think he would tell everyone in Slytherin about us," Paine sighed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Snape said as he held Paine close. She took comfort on Snape's chest before drifting into her dreams, finally falling asleep peacefully without a worry on their mind. 

**Chapter 17: Reality and Revelations**

_"I had the most disturbing dream that night, I dreamt about standing near a tombstone. Reminiscing about my past, I wasn't quite sure whose tombstone it was but I knew for one thing I was devastated. As I looked further into the distance during a sunset, I thought I saw Paine. Dancing with her sword as the sea glowed poppy red. You see I wasn't so certain if it really was Paine that I was seeing because it was only her angelic figure dancing in the light that I saw. Her shadow was all I could see, however, I appeared to be older and taller then I am now. My hair greasier then ever, and my teeth yellow and disfigured, it appeared to be me twenty years later-at the age of thirty-eight. I was wearing a billowing black cloak, a tight fitting button up jacket with a white collar and cuffs, with matching pants. I began to approach the young figure, the closer I got to it the more I could figure out. I was only four feet away from her when she turned around, her hair shined silver blue and her eyes were disturbingly hazel. Everything else made her look just like Paine, her curves, her breasts, but it wasn't her. Could this be Paine's return twenty years later? I really hoped so; at least I knew for sure that I would be alive when she returns. This morning I woke up alone, Paine must have left to freshen up and snatch some breakfast again. I was naked and cold, resting on the blood stained sheets I made love to Paine on in the girl's dormitory. It is New Years day, and earlier this morning I was just dallying with my love-well the story continues."_ As he lay relaxing, the morning sunlight shined through the window and made Snape realize how beautiful love could really be. He shed a tear due to happiness, and another for love. He looked around the room as his vision came into focus, he noticed he wasn't alone. Snape glanced at the dresser where Paine stood, combing her hair while in a deep state of thought. She finally turned around.

"Hey Severus, get enough sleep?" Snape didn't say a word, he simply nodded. Paine smiled.

"I brought you something to eat, leftovers from last night's party. Don't worry they were touched I took the ones that are still in their packages, it should last you until dinner," Paine said.

"Did the guys give you trouble?" Snape asked.

"No, they were asleep on the floor. I think they got so wasted last night that they couldn't even take the stairs to their room. They're going to be so sick when they wake up," Paine said with another smile upon her face.

"I was wondering, we didn't use protection last night and it's important to use it even though it was the first time. I don't want you to get pregnant," Snape said.

"Don't worry; I took some contraceptive potion from the Potions Master's private stores. I took some this morning," Paine said, showing him the empty flask.

"Did you steal it?" Snape asked.

"No I spoke to him myself and he understood. He was quite nice to me," Paine said.

"Strange, highly unlike him. Then again, he would hate for you to get pregnant since…well you know," Snape said.

"Of course" Paine said.

"How do you feel?" Snape asked.

"I feel sore, it's a little hard to walk but it will go away eventually. How are you feeling?" Paine asked.

"Exhausted, I don't know what to do with myself. I feel like I had to four hour triathlon," Snape said.

"Was it really four hours?" Paine asked, looking a little confused.

"Well, 11pm-3am-you do the math. It's actually about five hours," Snape said, using his fingers as pointers.

"I guess we really enjoyed it then, spent our minds, bodies, and souls all to prove how much we love each other," Paine smiled.

"It was worth it, I know that for sure," Snape said.

"I know so too," Paine said.

"I guess the Headmaster will be furious with us if he finds out," Snape said.

"Well, I think he knows. We've been missing meals for awhile," Paine said.

"True-but what can he do about it. He can't do anything because the world is in your hands," Snape said.

"True, besides we didn't do anything wrong. It's clearly between lovers and lovers do what lovers do," Paine said.

"I agree. Did you freshen up already, by any chance?" Snape asked.

"Yes, you slept like a baby. I didn't want to wake you up, but I think I should recommend you get up now," Paine said.

"I think so too," Snape said, sitting up and dragging himself out of bed, still naked. He searched for his clothing and found it piece by piece; he couldn't find one of his socks though so he decided to go on without it.

"What are we going to do about the sheets?" Snape nodded towards the blooded bed sheet.

"I think the house elves are going to change the sheets and clean the other or even trash it. It's hard to get blood out of white fabric," Paine said. Snape took his plate and began to eat slowly, sitting on her bed. She started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Snape asked.

"You've got bed head and you've got it bad! Here, let me take care of it for you," Paine said. Snape took a seat as Paine began combing his hair, layer by layer as she set it.

"I don't think there is a real point to this, maybe I will meet you here after I shower," Snape said.

"Okay, but just let straighten out the top layer at least. If you just leave it, you will look pussy whipped," Paine chuckled.

"I don't mind since it's your pussy," Snape said. Snape looked on the dresser and found her world title sparkling in all its glory. Paine worked so hard for the last few years to earn it and when she did she was all emotional about it. "Paine, when do you have to defend your title?" Snape asked.

"Once a year, but I'm considering giving it up since I probably won't live to defend it once," Paine said.

"I don't know what to say," Snape said.

"Well if I die, send it back to the grand master by owl. He will understand why, he's a wizard also you see," Paine said.

"Interesting, is it real gold?" Snape asked.

"Yes," Paine nodded.

"Can I touch it?" Snape asked.

"Yes," Paine said. He reached over and took the title. He felt powerful holding it but he knew that it was nothing but a fantasy.

"I'm glad you finally got it though, nobody deserves it more then you," Snape commented.

"Thanks," Paine said, smiling at him. Snape returned it to its place where it would sparkle brightly next to the mirror. He admired Paine's skillful hands as they worked through his hair, defining his layers and styling it for fun.

"Oh I like this one," Snape said.

"You like my devil may cry look, a lot of guys like that look also. I did Raphael's hair awhile ago, I thought you would notice," Paine said. "It looks great on you though, it's great for guys with hair as long as yours," she continued.

"Well then, style it again when I get out of the shower and teach me how to keep it this way," Snape said.

"Okay, I guess I will see you later in the common room. I'll walk with you down," Paine said. They slowly walked down the stairs hand in hand, smiling as they took each step. Paine was relatively slow due to the piercing she had to endure only hours ago, she was having some minor muscle spasms resulting in either cramps or air-yes air down there. Once they made their way down the steps, what they met scared them. It was a bunch of students who just arrived from home, some were Paine's roommates. It was a quite a scary moment, Snape and Paine let go of each other.

"Well it's about friggin' time I was allowed into my dorm, what were you up to anyways you big skank?" Selene, one of her roommates, yelled.

"Nothing, I was just…styling Severus' hair" Paine replied.

"How the hell did a boy get up there? They aren't allowed!" Satine, Selene's sister, shouted.

"I can't explain that, it was luck" Paine said. Everyone had about five roommates per room, and Paine knew she was in for the insults of a lifetime.

"Did you sleep with him?" Trish asked.

"No, we are just good friends" Paine replied.

"Why him? He's the ugliest guy you can go-Lucius likes you, why not him?" Faye asked.

"He's not my type, we are good friends and all but that's as far as it can go, same with Severus," Paine replied. All the boys appeared to be jealous; they all looked at him with smiles and fingers on their chins.

"Believe me, nothing has happened. A High Summoner must be a virgin to kill Sin. You will know I did sleep with him if I quit my pilgrimage. But you see it wouldn't matter since I am going to die in order to defeat him," Paine said.

"What? No way-you can't die!" everyone gasped.

"It is my fate," Paine said, through clenched teeth.

"I'll see you later okay, don't forget we meet after I freshen up" Snape said. Paine nodded and he was off, people crowded around her as though she was rich. She needed time for herself so she took a long walk through the corridors of the castle. She felt lucky everyone believed her lie about the High Summoner being a virgin to defeat Sin. Raphael met her in the hall to relax by her side.

"I hope you know how lucky you are that everyone believes you on this. I know what you did, but I promise I won't tell anyone a thing okay," Raphael said.

"Thanks, I better get back to the common room to style Snape's hair," Paine replied.

"Let's go" Raphael said.

When they made their way back to the common room, she met Snape who was ready with a comb.

"Here, you know what to do," Snape said.

"Yes" Paine said. She sat on the couch and lightly opened her legs, Snape sat between them. She began to style his hair, layer by layer while his buddies and others watched. They seemed interested as she used her skillful hands and comb to style his hair.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Anita asked.

"Umm…over the summer I work at a hairdressers, I learn many things there and I get paid to," Paine replied.

"Maybe you can do mine for the graduation," Anita said.

"We'll see," Paine replied, "I think I'll teach you some other time, maybe on a Hogsmeade weekend."

Snape agreed and winked at Paine, she winked back. It would be a long time before they get to spend time alone together, but either way they would be around each other. Even if they had to sneak out late at night in order to spend a good few hours together, they would do so in the name of love. The house elves changed the sheets in time for nobody to even consider such a thing happened, they were safe.

_"This was definitely a turning point in my life, not like I had many others. Always pressured to do what is best for others but for once I did something special for myself. I made love; I bonded with someone that I thought would never like me. We have been bonding since the kiss, but never like this. Me and Paine were always this close, but with all that's happened, it really made me believe that anybody could be loved. I believe in destiny as much as I believe in fate. Me and her belong together; it feels just like we were meant to be. I hope that all this is for real and even if it wasn't, if it were a dream; I would never want to wake up. It just feels so surreal, who knew that your first love would be so…special and important in one's life." _

**Chapter 18: Operation Hogsmeade-Last Judgment**

It was a long transition between semesters as their relationship faced tough times; the work was so jam packed that they only saw each other before bed. However, a Hogsmeade weekend was approaching meaning something big just might happen with the new High Summoner around.

"So Severus, are you ready to go to Hogsmeade? I heard that it's your favorite place," Paine asked.

"Well, it's my mother's favorite place. She used to take me there all the time when I was a child, bought me so many interesting magic items," Snape said, reminiscing over his past with his mother.

"You and her seemed to have a good understanding of each other, what happened?" Paine asked, looking concerned.

"My father became extremely abusive, he wouldn't let my mother even touch me. He said that I would become a big cry baby if I had so much affection, instead he subjected me to my mother's abuse, and it hurt me so much," Snape said, sucking up his tears.

"I'm sorry about that, how come your mother never got the nerve to take you and run?" Paine asked, rubbing his shoulders.

"No matter where she would run, he would find us. He's got connections that not even I know of, I guess that explains my talent in hexes. Remember I knew more then a seventh year student when I first arrived," Snape said.

"Yes I do, I was surprised myself to meet you. I really wanted to be your friend, but now I guess we are more then just friends now," Paine said.

"It's a wonderful feeling inside, something I can't put my finger on," Snape said.

"Same here," Paine whispered.

"I better get to bed early if I want to catch the ride to Hogsmeade in time, I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight," Snape said, and then kissed Paine passionately.

It was late into the last semester, graduation was approaching and Paine didn't obtain the other five Aeons. However, Paine didn't fail her mission yet because she still had to fight the demonic punishment they knew as Sin. The threat still remained in Hogsmeade; it was on a stage of heightened alert since Seymour first visited. He must have been guiding or even calling Sin to destroy the Summoner who turned him down and humiliated him.

Early in the morning, everyone got up and packed for the weekend quietly. Snape and Paine spent most of their time together, sharing adoring looks and secrets. Ever since Paine revealed to everyone that she was going to die, everyone in Slytherin had been quiet and kept to themselves. As popular as she was, nobody would want to get to close to her since her final days were approaching. 

As they rode together in their carriage, Paine couldn't stop looking out the window. Something was completely eerie about the entire atmosphere. The sky was grey with circling clouds and the sea wasn't deep blue anymore, it became black. People were gathering everywhere; large cages had some kind of messed up creatures in them.

"What's going on out there?" Snape gasped.

"It looks like a major operation, to lure something in," Paine said.

"Like what, the Loch Ness monster?" Snape said.

"I don't know, but look at the sea. It stopped moving, something seems to be waiting and oh my gosh! Is that Maester Seymour? What's he doing here?" Paine gasped.

"This can't be good; you need to talk to him. Whatever he's doing here has nothing to do with Guado issues, I think he's going to summon Anima," Snape said.

"I hope he doesn't," Paine prayed to herself.

"Where is this carriage heading?" Snape asked.

"I think in the downtown core of Hogsmeade, but we have to get off here. Our people are in grave danger," Paine said.

"We'll disembark here then, once we confront Seymour we will walk to meet everyone else back at Honeydukes and if we can't find anyone we'll find a way out," Snape said.

"Our things will be in their place, so let's do this now before we cross into Hogsmeade completely," Paine said.

"Ready, one-three," Snape said and pushed the door open. He jumped and Paine followed, landing right behind the large group of people. They pushed their way through to eventually meet the Maester of Macalania Woods.

"Maester Seymour! What business do you have here in Hogsmeade?" Paine shouted.

"You, came back for more Paine? I remember the look on your face when I pinned you down. Such a girl you couldn't defend yourself, and now you expect to defeat Sin. No, I won't let that happen. I am taking the job so that I will become the next Sin. However, I can give you the option to continue fighting unless you chose the person you wish to sacrifice to become the final Aeon," Seymour said, looking coldly at the lake.

"What?" Paine gasped.

"You must choose a guardian, someone who is close to you. Someone who will join your side for the final battle," Seymour said. The crowd behind the young couple began to shift uncomfortably; they seemed to be ready for battle.

"What's going on and why do you want to become the next Sin? Is that even possible?" Snape asked.

"I want to become Sin so that I can stop the world's suffering. Our world is nothing but trapped in a spiral of death that will never end, Sin can never be defeated," Seymour said.

"What do you mean he can't be defeated?" Snape said, behind clenched teeth.

"Sin is eternal; he is punishment for our vanity and our use of the forbidden machina. He destroys it along with people, towns, and even continents due to their sin," Seymour stated.

"So all this time we have believed in false hope, hope that Sin will never return. But that doesn't sound right; if you don't choose anyone to become the final Aeon or even summon one…Sin will return. Yu Yevon will possess it and kill the Summoner who calls upon it," Paine said, putting puzzle pieces together on the spot.

"Yes, I want you to use me. With our lives and your help I will rid Spria of its sorrow and make it live on hope," Seymour stated.

"If you rid Spira on sorrow and make it live on hope, we all die. I would rather drown in my sorrows and create a new path, one full of trial and error. We will choose the hard way-I SACRIFICE NOBODY!" Paine yelled.

"Fine, let me be your liberator-come to me Anima!" Seymour shouted. He raised his right hand and snapped his finger; the sky became a portal of a red abyss as a crane dropped in and pierced the ground. It continued to fall until it stopped and finally pulled out a massive Aeon known as Anima. This Aeon was the size of a football field, it appeared to be chained. It had one disturbing blue eye, a large mouth with four large teeth and arms around the neck holding a necklace. Its real arms were chained to its chest, and it was sheltered by a rather large blue scaly shell. It was reptilian for sure but its powers surpass any who cross it. The whole body wasn't even out as it began to shiver and moaned, his arms twitching uncontrollably as a blast of energy erupted from its eye. Everyone in the village felt the jolt, as little balls of light were taken from their body-even Snape and Paine's.

"What's he doing?" Snape cried, sucking back his tears as he was nearly brought to his knees.

"It's a move called pain, you have to be strong for only the weak die," Paine shouted. Snape looked around him, the large crowd that surrounded them only seconds before disappeared, except for those who died.

"It's judgment day, isn't it?" Snape gasped underneath his breath as he collapsed.

"Not yet, this is operation Hogsmeade. These people are luring Sin so that you can take him out now, if you can please give it a try. That's if you defeat my only Anima," Seymour said, with a queer giggle.

"Everyone take cover, I am going to summon!" Paine shouted. Snape slowly got back up to his feet, completely unaware that it was Scorpion helping him up.

"You won't be fighting him alone. Now is the time to change history, now is the time to begin your stories anew, there is no turning back now because judgment day has arrived!" Scorpion shouted as he whipped out his weapons and began to fight sin spawn. Paine did a summoning dance no one had seen before, she summoned her guns. She pointed them at the sky and fired amazing amounts of energy, not bullets. The sky opened up and Mundus came from the opened sky head first and spread his wings, and charged up.

"Where did you get him?" Seymour shouted as he feared for the life of his precious Anima.

"Hell," Paine replied. Mundus laughed and crossed his arms in mid air. "Attack!" Paine shouted. Mundus did just that as Anima attempted oblivion, Snape, still weak in the legs, was pulled into the hellish abyss below him. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. However he couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was the other half of Anima. The sleeping bushy haired creature began to move; he noticed he was chained at the wrists but that wouldn't be for long. His massive wrists snapped the chain in millions of pieces as it shouted ruthlessly. Mundus charged up, a white circle full of strange lettering formed in front of him as a large white prism of power erupted from it and struck Anima senseless. On the other side of doom, Snape began to struggle with himself. He was trying to move but it became useless as the creature began to strike at an alarming speed. Out of the abyss, a strange creature with a large ugly face and mouth erupted from the pit. It pushed Snape away as it engaged to interfere with oblivion. All Snape could hear was the screaming of Anima as the other half of him collapsed dead, the other creature grabbed Snape and threw him into the air. It began to pound on the ground as energy cores burned the other half of Anima alive. Snape lost consciousness as he hit the ground, alive but injured. He stood back up and opened his eyes to see Anima be completely eradicated by two Aeons with assistance of Paine and her ivy sword. Seymour was running like a coward and disappeared as Anima's life faded. Everyone breathed a gasp of air as they realized the dark Aeon was dead and gone, but the real fight was only beginning.

Sin finally emerged from the water; it looked like an overgrown waterdog with a blue whales mouth, and a million of eyes. It was so massive that even the lake appeared small.

"Sin has found Hogwarts," Paine said, as she fell to her knees at the disturbing sight. Its skin looked unbreakable and its power must have been beyond even the bounds of Dumbledore.

"So this is Sin, how disturbing," Snape gasped.

"Fire!" a bunch of crusaders shouted, mortars everywhere fired relentlessly at Sin. However, it was not penetrating anything at all. It was glowing black with lines of shielding which began to fall off.

"Charge!" a bunch of ground soldiers shouted, riding some Hungarian Horntail dragons armed with shields and swords. The onslaught began on the shores of the lake as the soldiers slaughtered all the sin spawn they could. The dragons were blowing flames from their mouths, screaming as the sin spawn injured them slowly. Paine and Snape just watched breathlessly at the sight of war, for the first time they are about to see massive deaths in a matter of seconds. Sin began to shake uncontrollably as gigantic grindylows attacked Sin with all their might.

"Severus, the Merpeople are also attacking Sin. This is war, I have to do something!" Paine screamed.

"You can't summon now, you are going to kill everyone!" Snape shouted back. A large boat holding something that looked like a large piece of magic machina approached Sin, so that they were only a few hundred feet away. Then, Sin formed a ball of power around him that erupted and rippled across the shore where the dragons and soldiers were fighting to the death. The light blinded them as their bodies disintegrated and evaporated into nothingness. Paine began to shudder as tears poured from her eyes.

"No, no, why them!" she cried. Snape attempted to comfort her as the massive gun prepared to strike. As soon as Sin heard it click, he gathered enough strength for his purple shield. The boat began to fire its massive gun, thousands of bullets erupted from it. After a while it appeared as though the shield was starting to weaken as it began to bend towards Sin. All the boat did was reflected back at them. It exploded, killing everyone inside as it sank.

"It's a failure, give up already!" Paine shouted to the remaining survivors. There was a third and fourth wave of attacks ready to strike but were told to wait since Paine would summon her Aeons. She once again summoned Mundus, and the ugly demon that saved Snape. Then she summoned a new Aeon, a demon bird known as griffin. It had many heads and body parts in the strangest of places. They all pummeled Sin with all they had, eventually tearing its arms and wings off as the massive weight of Mundus drowned him. Sin sank like a stone, killing the Merpeople and grindylows below him. The Aeons disappeared, which almost meant job done. There was a deathly silence that swept the land of Hogsmeade, thousands had died. The young couple looked around them, lost in fear and holding each other close. They realized that the city was severely damaged and half of its people were gone. Pryreflies swarmed everywhere, these where the spirits of the unsent. Paine was going to send them.

"Don't send them now, Sin's not dead. He is heading to Hogwarts, taking these spirits with him as defense. You better get back there quickly," Scorpion said.

"What about the students, are they okay?" Paine gasped.

"They took an underground trip home, you should do the same," Scorpion said. They walked through the downtown core of Hogsmeade, full of bodies and wreckage. Scorpion led the way through the underground passage that lead into Hogwarts. Once they emerged, Dumbledore was there waiting.

"Sin is here, you must defend the castle with all your might. The students are all out on school grounds fighting fiends and sin spawn, even an armed platoon of soldiers called by Sephrioth. Magic can no longer protect the school because Sin is sitting right on top of us right now," Dumbledore said, trying to catch his breath.

"We'll be out there Headmaster," Paine said. Dumbledore rushed down the stairs and back out the castle with Scorpion at his side. Paine looked deeply into Snape's eyes and gave him the most passionate kiss he ever received in his entire life.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Snape sobbed. It could have been their last moments together, they wished it could last forever but they knew it couldn't. 

_"This was going to be my last moment with the love of my life, I tried to deny it but I couldn't. Sin was right on top of us, waiting for the end to come. Paine was in my arms, wishing that it was all just a dream. As we kissed each other goodbye, our last words were happy ones. She even promised she would come back to me one day, I promised I would never be with anyone else while I wait. Trapped in my cocoon of pain and loneliness, and drowning in my sorrow. We were only three days away from graduating, three days from running away from Paine's fate. I saw the world around me crumble into pieces, as countless loved ones died to save the other. Paine was going to offer her life to save each and every one of them. She was going to become the final Aeon and fight Yu Yevon while we watched in hope. It was then I realized that the world's hope wasn't only on Paine but me also, fate would eventually tear us apart. Although dreams may fade, and loved ones die, we must never forget them. They are the ray of light for the living and eventually the power to defeat true evil once and for all."_

**Chapter 19: Final Summoning**

Once they rushed to the outside grounds of the castle hand in hand, they immediately let go to battle their ways to front line. Paine slowly turned around to assess Sin drastically holding onto the castle. Paine summoned an Aeon, the same one who saved Snape from oblivion only half an hour ago. This creature was capable of becoming anything it could lay its gigantic hands on, so it touched the castle and disappeared. It reappeared on Sin's back and began to attack it relentlessly. Eventually, Sin couldn't handle the massive pain in its back and it gradually let go. The Aeon tore the emergency wings which had sprouted at the back of its head as it fell from the castle. Its body bounced off the ledge, knocking him out cold as he landed into the lake and sending mini tsunamis towards the shoreline.

While Sin was out cold, Paine performed a grand summon and called out all her Aeons, even Omega. For the first time Snape and James Potter was fighting side by side, like a team. Even in competition on how many undead soldiers they defeated, the centaurs being excellent archers as they are were great defense for the castle. As the Aeons helped bring down most of the army, their attention was drawn onto Sin. They watched and waited until Sin reemerged form the lake. All the fighter's attention were suddenly drawn to the sky as an interesting gold pattern rippled across it. A man wielding a gigantic sword fell through head first, turned over and landed on his feet. He had one wing, wicked silver hair and blue eyes, it was Sephrioth.

"I'm letting you take care of this one Snively," James said as he ran off into the distance.

"You here to stop Paine too, you won't stand a chance," Snape taunted. Sephrioth only smiled.

"You, a weak mortal wizard, wants to challenge me? The king of the underworld, you don't stand a chance boy." Snape spat at his feet.

"I'm no boy. I'm a man." With those words he drew his Japanese steel samurai sword. "Bring it on," he taunted. The fight began instantly, swords colliding with the tendency to kill each other that was their objective. Sparks were flying everywhere as frustration began to take its toll, Snape finally got so angry that he gathered all his strength as fast as he could. With an extremely powerful swing, Snape snapped Sephrioth's sword.

"Oh, you think you are an expert now, little boy? I will make you squeal like your mother did when I took whatever remained of her life away," Sephrioth said as he tossed the hilt of his sword. What he did next was completely unpredictable. With a wave of his hand, a large amount of flames erupted from the sky. Snape ran far enough so that it just missed him as Sephrioth whipped out his enormously long and powerful sword.

"You are going to pay for this, bastard!" Snape shouted, a clear two master swords lengths away. This was time for Snape to really show his skill and pristine power, he and Sephrioth charged up so much that their swords were glowing. As they ran towards each other, yelling in clear insanity, the more intense that moment felt. When Snape and Sephrioth were close enough to strike each other, Snape disappeared as Sephrioth embedded his sword so deep into the ground that he couldn't pull it out. As he stood there, motionless in fear, a sword punctured through his stomach from behind spilling blood everywhere. As he laid his head back in the state of dying, Snape nearly lifted his body off the ground, cutting an even larger wound. He pulled it out of Sephrioth's body as he fell to the ground on his knees, feeling the wound with hands, which became immediately covered in blood.

"Go return to that from which you came!" Snape shouted as he made one final swing of the sword, the sword that would end Sephrioth's life. With the final bloody blow to Sephrioth's neck, blood littered the grass that was just below him and his head rolled a few feet away. His body rapidly decayed along with the soldiers who eventually vanished, everyone's attention was now based on Paine who was negotiating with the Aeons.

"Kill me, all of you. I need to become the final Aeon, so that none of you have to suffer and your job will be done," Paine shouted to the Aeons who were massive.

"I can't, it's against the teachings of Yevon," Mundus said.

"Who cares, do you want to beat Sin or what?" Paine yelled, clenching her fists.

"Yes, but we could never kill or beloved Summoner," Mundus said.

"Please, if you do nobody will ever bother you again," Paine pleaded.

"No," Mundus answered bluntly.

"Please, for everybody," she begged, with her hands in a prayer like position.

"Under one condition, if you send us once it's over," Mundus said.

"Yes, that is part of the plan," Paine said. Without another word, the Aeons took their positions as Sin began to slowly awake. All the Aeons charged up as Paine willingly accepted her fate, under her a portal opened to another dimension. She let herself fall into the abyss, where they would perform the delta attack.

"Paine!" Snape screamed as he fell to the ground, crying in his hands. The night sky lit up as though morning and the lake glowed fiery red. The Aeons completely disappeared into the portal also, a white glowing triangle of power surrounded Paine as her life was slowly drained away. The Aeons surrounded her and all distributed their powers willingly to the three prisms on each side of the triangle, which caused a large explosion to the entrapped Paine. She died just that moment as the Aeons disappeared. Paine's body was reduced to ashes as a dark silence draped over the land.

"With Paine gone, nobody will defeat Sin!" Raphael shouted, freaking out.

"Severus, you try summoning her!" Lucius yelled. As depressed as he was, he managed to gather enough emotional and physical strength to walk to the shore where Sin lay, struggling in pain. Snape closed his eyes, spread his arms and sang the song of prayer. Everyone joined him and the heavenly new appearance of Paine emerged from the waters. She was blue with incredible hair, she had a blue and golden cloak and she could walk on water. Paine winked at Snape and glided through the air, the clouds above her began to whirl as a purple orb of power began to form over her head. It looked like a hurricane that she was creating, but the longer they gazed into the sky the more they could see the moon. She was pulling it closer; five massive crater sized cracks exploded into the earth right under the hurricane size formation of clouds. The water was split like mentioned so many times in the great tales of Moses. The world stood still for the longest time. The Muggles could even feel the aftershock. Paine snapped her fingers and everything came crashing down, sending shockwaves and tsunamis towards the school. Everyone took cover, but the water didn't touch them. As the waves struck Sin, it froze him into a block of ice and finally it was time, she blew a kiss. The ice shattered, killing Sin and the last Summoner's Aeon in one shot. With her last ounce of strength she began to perform the final sending dance, everyone sang. The lake lit up full of pryreflies which formed spirits on top of the lake, the most noticeable of all of them was the one of Snape's mother and Tom Riddle. There were so many unsent that they even covered the entire land of Hogwarts school. It was the longest dance she ever performed; Snape couldn't believe that he summoned his own love. As everyone sang the song of prayer one last time, the spirits eventually vanished and soon Paine was the last to leave. With one last loving glance at Snape, her Aeon vanished without a sight as the sky lit up with golden sparks of whatever remained of Sin. Everyone, the people in Spira, the people of the Muggle world, all got to see Sin's final defeat. 

**Chapter 20: The end…or is it?**

It was graduation day, Paine and all those unfortunate few who died to fight Sin to save the world were buried in a funeral all together. Paine received a special tombstone with her picture on it and an empty coffin to represent her faith, the faith she might become. Since the High Summoner wasn't alive to make her speech, Snape had to speak for her and announce that the calm has started. Slytherin had won the Quidditch and House cup this year, however they all were lucky that most escaped with their lives. Scorpion had returned to the Netherealm to search for Paine and fight more of his worst enemies. Lucius' relationship continued successfully with Narcissa and Snape was left all alone, no mother, his father disowned him once he discovered his secret. Raphael embarked on a journey to destroy the legendary evil sword that was known as Soul Edge. Dumbledore requested that Snape and his loyal friends made a speech at graduation, he and his remaining friends agreed.

"To the students and staff of Hogwarts School, I am grateful to announce that Sin is officially defeated and the calm begins today. We may be on our own now but that leaves us the chance to create better lives, the lives we could have had without Sin. A new path has been revealed, and we must begin our voyage today. We, the graduating groups, are offered a chance to make lives easier for those who are younger; those who don't even have a chance against the prominent evil we know as Sin. Sin is not the only evil out there; he was created by us, our mistakes and our vanity. He was created by the evil we created ourselves, he may be around a thousand years old and it may take as little as ten years of sin in order for him to return. We must fight all evil together, even if it means self sacrifice. So please, don't do what is only best for you-but for everyone around you. As Paine reluctantly offered her life to save us from the end, all we can do is say thank you. Thank you so much for what you did for me…for what you did for us and if you could hear us right now, I want to let you know that…I love you and I will never forget you. We all lost something precious in life but that doesn't mean that you have to forget and act as though they no longer exist to you. Deep inside, you will always know one thing-they will always watch over you. All those who died, all those dreams that may have faded…never forget them," Snape concluded as a tear dripped down the side of his pale face. As he received his diploma, all the happiest moments of his life flashed before his eyes. He wished that Paine was there, so they could run away together happily, get married and have children, share an epic story that not even the newest generation will remember from the years to come.   
"I believe Paine will come back for me one day, she always kept her promises. She may be a Fayth now, but nobody is really sure. This is the first half of my story and book one ends here, it may be tragic and the loss is great but in the end her willingly giving her life was worth it. I believe love can last forever and even though I might miss out on twenty years of it, she will fill my heart with joy when she returns and I will become fully happy again…this is my hope."


End file.
